Advanceshipping ORAS edition
by Southparkfan123
Summary: What if after the Sinnoh league Ash and May went off on their own to Hoenn. What if they were a couple?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon. If I did Ash would have won the Sinnoh league.

**Prologue.**

**Ages** **Ash: 16** **May: 15** **Max:10** **Brock:22** **Dawn: 14**

**Ketchum residence**

A group of friends was celebrating their achievements through a Party. Professor Oak was invited as well as May, Max, Misty and Tracey.

" Hey Brock do you know where Ash and May are?" Max the 10 year old brother of May Maple asked.

" I don't know. I haven't seen them in a while." Brock answered. To be honest he was kinda worried about Ash, he had just gotten to the top 8 in the sinnoh league. Brock was expecting him to be bouncing all over the place in joy over his accomplishment. But he was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, in a hill that overlooked all of Pallet town Two people sat next to each other, One a boy with tanned skin and raven black hair and the other a girl with pale skin and brown hair. Their names were Ash and May.

Ash looked at the brunette and gave her a kiss on the cheek which caused her to blush.

" Are you okay?" Ash asked concern was written all over his face. " You've been really quiet these past few days."

May sighed at her boyfriend. " Ash where are we going to go now?"

" Isn't it obvious? All your rivals are going to Hoenn again so we'll go with them."

" But you've already competed in Hoenn."

" So?"

" So? There's nothing for you to do there you already collected all the gym badges from Hoenn. I have to collect five more ribbons but you won't have anything to do." May said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" It doesn't matter. I can still battle the gym leaders for fun and I could still compete in the Hoenn league." He said with a grin.

" Wouldn't that be boring."

"Not really. As long as were traveling together, I'm sure that it'll be fun."

May blushed and rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

" I guess I'm going back home." May smiled

**End of chapter**

**I'm making the Pokemon League like the one in Pokemon Sword and Shield. Where you compete in the tournament, then you get a shot at fighting and overthrowing the champion.****Also I'm going to tell you the typing of the team of Pokemon that Ash is going to have.**

**Electric( You can guess who that is.)**

**Fire/Fighting**

**Grass/Poison**

**Water/????**

**Psychic**

**Dragon/flying**


	2. Chapter1

**One week later**

Ash and May were outside of Ash's house where they were saying goodbye to his Mother.

" It was nice seeing you again Mrs.Ketchum. Thank you for having me again." May said as she walked away.

" No problem. Your welcomed to come here anytime."

Ash was about to follow her when his Mother stopped him and whispered into his ear. " Take good care of her. She's a keeper." She teased causing Ash to blush lightly.

" I know Mom." He said much to Delias shock.

" Wait wh-" Delia tried to ask but Ash had already walked away Pikachu trailing behind him like a shadow.

" My baby's growing up." She said to herself with a smile.

Meanwhile, Ash had caught up to May though he still had a small blush decorating his cheeks.

" Why are you blushing?" May asked her head tilted slightly in curiosity.

" My Mom just teased me about you." Ash replied nonchalantly.

" What did she say?" May asked curious of what her boyfriend's mother thought of her.

" She said you were a keeper." Ash replied with a grin.

May's eyes widened in fear. " Does she know that were..."

" No she doesn't know that were dating. She just likes to mess with me. She did the same thing when I brought Misty over to Pallet town."

" That's good." May said as she visibly relaxed.

" I don't get it. Why don't you want to tell anyone that were dating?" Ash asked he had small frown on his face. It was a question that was nagging him for a while, he hated keeping big secrets especially from his friends and family only doing so when it was absolutely necessary.

" It's complicated...I'm scared of what my Dad might say about our relationship." She admitted while looking at the floor.

" Really? Norman seemed pretty nice to me last time we saw each other. Why would that change?"

May sighed at her boyfriends ignorance. " Being my friend is one thing, being my boyfriend is another. Daddy would bother you for hours."

" It can't be that bad, what's the worse that he can do?"

" I guess, Now that I think about your probably the son in law of his dreams."

" Really?"

" Yeah, your a famous Pokemon trainer, your kind, your brave, you never back down from a challenge." She said causing Ash to blush at the complements being thrown his way.

" Geez May you make it sound like I'm perfect."

" Well your not perfect. I mean your as dense as a rock, you can be brash and a hot head, but I wouldn't change a thing about you." May said with a soft smile.

" Thanks." Was the only reply Ash could come up with.

" Let's hurry up. We need to get to Professor Oaks lab." May grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him away. Causing the young man to chuckle

Soon the young couple reached Oak's lab, where the Professor was waiting for them.

" You two are right on time." He said with a smile.

" So, why did you call us?" Ash asked getting straight to the point.

" I have gifts for the both of you." The professor said as he pulled out two devices that looked very similar to smartphones, One was a blue color and the other was red.

The old man handed the blue one to Ash and the red one to May. " These are prototypes of the latest pokedex. They can make calls, they have information on every recorded Pokemon and they even have access to your bank accounts so you can make payments whenever you need to."

" It's everything a Pokemon trainer will ever need and more." The Professor said proudly.

" I have a bank account?" Ash asked causing May and the Professor the laugh. After noticing the expression on his face they stopped.

" Your joking right?" May asked in uncertainty.

" Y-you didn't know you had a bank account?" The professor asked in fear which only increased when Ash shook his head confirming that he didn't know about his own bank account.

The old man turned to May and said. " Please take care of this boy for me, he is like a second grandson to me but I'm scared of what will happen to him if left alone."

May giggled. " Don't worry Professor I'll keep him safe."

" What's the big deal!?" Ash asked now feeling frustrated.

" The big deal is that I'm surprised your still alive! How have you been paying for supplies, pokeballs, pokemon center rooms!?"

" Brock ussually did that stuff." Ash said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Oak just sighed" Alright let me help you access your bank account. You must be rich at this point."

" Rich?"

" You do realize that all of your gym matches were on television, right?"

" They were?"

The Professor put his hand on his forehead before turning to May. " Truly keep an eye on him. Please?"

The professor turned his attention to Ash again." Okay Ash, let me explain this to you every gym match that you have is televised every time you _participate you get a cut of the money, 10% if you win and 2% if you lose. The same applies for your battles in the Pokemon league but these ones make more money since they are on national television rather than local."_

_" Considering that you've been to four different regions and you've succesfully qualified for their_ _Pokemon league tournaments. You probably have an astounding amount of money wired into your account."_

" Okay how do I use it?" Ash said as he fired up his new pokedex/phone.The Professor walked up to Ash to help him figure out the device.

" Alright press this app over here, and your account balance is... Oh my Arceus!" Oak couldn't help but exclaim as Ash's jaw dropped.

" How much does he have?" May asked

" 80 million dollars!!!" He shouted as his eyes almost bulged out his skull in surprise.

" M-million?" May yelled in shock.

" Your 16 and you can retire for life!!!" Oak yelled bitterly. He knew Ash was going to have a lot of money considering how high he placed in his tournaments but he wasn't expecting this.

After the three of them calmed down they continued to talk.

" Alright before you two head off to your ship. There is one more gift I want to give you." The Professor pointed at two eggs that stood atop a table, They were both secure inside their incubators just waiting to hatch. One egg was blue with red and grey stripes, the other was a cream color.

" These eggs were given to me by a dear friend of mine as a gift. But I'm afraid I'm to old to properly look after such young Pokemon, I was hoping that you two could take them."

" Sure thing Professor." Ash said as walked towards the table and picked the blue egg.

" Are you sure you want to give them to us?" May asked with uncertainty.

" Yes, I am sure. The two of you can give these eggs the time and affection that they deserve." He said with an encouraging smile.

" Alright then." May said as she picked up the cream colored egg and put it into her bag.

" Good luck in Hoenn you two."

" Thanks!" The two of them said simultaneously as they walked away. Soon they reached the ferry that would take them to little root town where they would be able to reach Petalburgh City.

As they entered the room that was assigned to them they quickly took out their eggs and put them on a table, and they both sat next to each other on the foot of the bed. They observed as Glaceon and Pikachu cuddled next to each other on the floor.

" Hey Ash, aside from Pikachu did you bring any other Pokemon with you?"

" Why don't I show you?" Ash excitedly reached into his belt and took two pokeballs.

" Come on out!" The two pokeballs burst open and in a flash of light revealed an Infernape and a Bulbasaur.

" It's nice seeing you again Bulbasaur." May got off the bed and started to pet the grass type. After she was done petting Bulbasaur she turned to Infernape.

" I saw you on T.V. and I have to say you looked really powerful in that match against Electivire." May complimented causing Infernape to look very pleased with itself.

Ash soon got off the bed and stood next May. " This is May, Bulbasaur you already know her but you don't Infernape. She's my girlfriend." Ash finished by giving May a kiss on the cheek to prove it.

Bulbasaur started clapping with his vines while Infernape started cheering.

**(Pokespeech translator, activated)**

("Congratulations!") Bulbasaur said

( " May your coupling give birth to many strong children.") Infernape said wishing his master good luck.

(" That's not how humans mate.") Pikachu interjected still not leaving his position, cuddling Glaceon.

(" It's not?") Infernape asked clearly confused.

( No humans ussually wait a few years before they actually start making children.)

( "Oh. Wait who is that Pokemon your next to?")

( " It's my mate.")

( " Have you two-")

(" What me and Glaceon do is none of your business Infernape.")

(Pokespeech translator, deactivated)

" What are they saying?" May asked as she watched Pikachu and Infernape argue.

" You don't want to know." Ash said a bit sheepishly. " So what Pokemon did you bring with you?"

" I'll show you later. There isn't enough room here for all them." May answered as she plooped down on her bed.

" Well, I'm off to get lunch. What do you want me to bring you? Let me guess A burger with a vanilla milkshake." Ash said with a smug grin

" You know me so well." May said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, Ash and May had just arrived in little root town. The couple was stretching their legs since they were stuck on that boat for 3 days.

" Good morning you two." Professor Birch who was waiting for them greeted.

" Morning Professor" They replied

" Before you two head out I want you to meet me at my lab. It will be really quick I promise."

The couple shrugged and went with the Professor to his lab.

" Why did you want to meet us here?" Ash asked

Birch smiled " Have you two ever heard of mega evolution?"

" What's that?" May asked

" It's a phenomenon that happens in the Kalos region. When a trainer and their Pokemon share a powerful bond, that Pokemon can temporarily take on an entirely new form with extraordinary power."

" That sounds awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

" Indeed, you see to use Mega evolution you need two stones. One for the trainer called a Keystone, and one for the Pokemon called a Mega stone."

" Why are you telling us this?" May interrupted.

" You see recently the Professor from Kalos gave me five keystones and five Mega stones. He was trying to find which type of Pokemon each Mega stone worked for but after years off trying he concluded that these Mega stones don't work for any Pokemon native to the Kalos and Kanto region."

" He told me I could keep them so long as I try to find Pokemon that can use these stones." He took a deep breath before continuing.

" That's where you two come in. I want you two try and find the right Pokemon for two of the stones. If you do that I will allow you to keep the Keystone and the Mega stone. Are you two up for the challenge?"

Ash and May looked at each other and without hesitation said. " Yeah!"

" Perfect." The Professor handed each of them a bracelet with a multicolored jewel at the center.

" This is a Mega ring. That jewel at the center is the keystone but that alone won't be enough to Mega evolve a Pokemon. You'll also need these." He said as he handed them two differently colored stones.

" When you meet a Pokemon that can Mega evolve or one of it's pre-evolutions those stones will glow. Whether they mega evolve or not depends entirely on your bond with that Pokemon."

" Thank you Professor, we won't let you down." Ash promised

" Good. Run along now, You two should make it to Petalburg City if you start traveling now." He said sending the teenagers away on their journey. After 2 hours of walking the two decided to take a lunchbreak on the side of the road.

" Alright it looks like I'm in charge of cooking for us." Ash said as he started pulling cooking utensils from his hiker bag.

" You cook?" May said skeptically.

" Well for you information I am a great cook." Ash said holding his head high. May on the other hand just raised an eyebrow.

" Just trust me."

" Fine but if you give me food poisoning your in big trouble mister."

" I'll keep that in mind" Ash said with a slightly nervous expression. " But first. Come out and stretch your legs!" He opened his two pokeballs to release Infernape and Bulbasaur.

" Good idea!" May quickly followed suit and realeased her Venusaur, Blaziken, and Wartortle.

Their Pokemon started pairing up and began socializing with each other. Infernape seemed interested in Blaziken, Bulbasaur and Venusaur were catching up with one another. Glaceon, Pikachu, and Wartortle were playing a game of tag.

Ash quickly pulled all the ingredients he needed to make curry. It took him about 30 minutes to make their meal but when he was done.

" Wow, that actually smells really good." May said as she reached for a bowl so she could eat. " Where did you learn how to cook?"

Ash reached into his bag and pulled out a yellow book. " Brock gave me this as a going away present." Ash showed her the title of the book. " Cooking 101."

" That was thoughtful of him, you should lend me that book sometime. I need to learn how to cook too afterall."

" Sure."

After feeding themselves and their Pokemon they resumed their journey to Petalburg. It took them another hour but they managed to reach their destination.

" Hey Ash, before we go to my house there's one place I want to go with you."

" Really, Where?" Ash asked in anticipation.

"Well..."

**(5 minutes later)**

" The Mall!!!" May shouted in excitement

" I should have seen this coming." Ash sighed to himself as he let his girlfriend drag him around the mall. She went to a clothing store that sold clothes for both men and women.

As if she knew this place like the back of her hand(Which she did)_ she found the clothes she wanted to try on and went into the fitting room._

Ash was waiting patiently playing a game of chess on his Pokedex with Pikachu.

" How do I look?" He heard May ask. He looked up from his Pokedex to see May in her new outfit and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a red tank top along with a pair of white shorts topped off with a red bow that sat on the top of her head.( May character model in ORAS fyi)

May giggled at Ash's reaction. His stunned silence was more than enough to tell her that he liked the new look.

" Your turn." May said as she handed him some clothes that she picked out for him.

" Wait what? But I don't need new clothes."

" Come on Ashy don't you get tired of using the same clothes over and over again."

" But I don't want to." He complained

" Just wear them for me, if you don't like them you don't need to buy them." May pleaded giving him the best pout and puppy eyes that she could muster.

Ash's face softened as he stared into her eyes, he sighed and took the clothes from her hands.

Reluctantly he entered the fitting room leaving Pikachu in May's care.

' Those eyes are dangerous.' Ash thought himself as he took off his clothes and put on the ones May had given him.

He wore a light blue jacket with white highlights, a pair of jeans, fingerless gloves, and most importantly a red baseball cap with a red pokeball simbol at the center.( His appearance in Kalos.)

" Nice!" Ash said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He walked out of the room to where May and Pikachu were waiting.

" What do you think?" May asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

" I really like it." He said causing May to have a satisfied smile on her face.

After the two payed for their new clothes they continued to check out the stores in the mall. Ash bought himself some Ultra balls, pokemon medicines, and 20 TM's each containing moves Ash liked or that he thought sounded cool.

By the time they got out of the Mall the Sun was already setting. The couple started making their way to the Maple residence.

" Geez, we spent a lot of time in there."

" You can't say it wasn't fun though."

" Yeah, I didn't know that they had so many TM's."

May chuckled, She was happy that she could teach her boyfriend the joys of shopping.

" Hey Ash, when we get home. I'm going to tell my parents about us."

" You sure? Weren't you scared about what Norman might think."

" I am scared of Daddy not accepting you but it's better if we say it now and get it over with." Ash nodded in understanding. Hell, even if Norman didn't accept their relationship there was no way Ash was just going to stop seeing May. She means too much for him to just leave her because someone said so.

They got to the Maple residence in a matter of minutes where they were greeted by Caroline.

" May your home and you brought Ash with you. Come inside the house dinners almost ready you kids must be hungry."

The Matriarch of the Maple family led them inside the house and had them sit in the dining room with Norman and Max.

" So Max how have you been doing?" Ash asked curious as to how the young man was after travelling through Hoenn on his own.

" Pretty good."

" Do you have any idea about where you want to go next?"

" Johto."

" Really?"

" Yeah, there are some really cool Pokemon there that I want to catch."

Norman looked curiously towards Ash. " What are you doing in Hoenn? You already collected enough gym badges and the Pokemon League Tournament isn't going to start until another couple of months."

" I wanted to travel with May again."

" Well, What do you plan on doing while you wait for the Tournament to start?"

" I'm going to help May train for her Contests and have rematches with the Gym leaders."

" Does that mean..." Norman trailed off

" Yup, I'm coming for you." Ash said with a competitive smirk.

" Oh really?" Norman said he sounded extremely amused. " You know ever since you beat me I've only lost to five different trainers, Me and my Pokemon have been training hard. You won't be beating me so easily."

" That's good, It wouldn't be much fun if it was easy."

" When would this rematch be held."

" Could we have it tomorrow?"

" Works for me."

Soon the Maple family was having dinner with their guest. That's when May decided to get everyone's attention. She grabbed Ash's hand from under the table intertwining her fingers with his.

" We have something important to tell you." May lifted both her and Ash's hand to the top of the table.

Norman and Max just stared at the couple confused about what the gesture meant but Caroline understood the gesture instantly.

" You two are dating!" She exclaimed joyously and started spouting congratulations to the couple.

" No way!" Max said, " You guys are just messing with us!" He tried to say that Ash was too cool to date May but Ash gave May a peck on the check to shut him up. Max's jaw dropped while Norman's eyes widened slightly in surprise, Caroline on the other hand squealed in delight.

Norman set his gaze on Ash and began glaring at the young trainer. Ash to his credit didn't back down and simply looked back at Norman doing his best to keep a passive look on his face.

" What are your intentions with **my **daughter?" Norman asked in a serious tone completely killing the joyous atmosphere from before.

" My intentions?" Ash asked unsure of what Norman meant.

" Daddy leave him alo-" May tried to intervene but was silenced when her Mother shook her head and indicated for her to keep quiet.

" What do you **want **from her?"

" Want? I just want to spend as much time with her as I can and at the same time I want to complete ours dreams together." Ash said honestly without even flinching from Norman's intense stare.

Norman crossed his arms and closed his eyes, seemingly thinking about Ash's answer after a minute of silence filled with tension Ash was starting to get worried. He wanted to be on good terms with Norman he was May's Father and a very big part of her life, Ash didn't want to put her in a situation where she had to choose between her boyfriend and her father but to his relief Norman smiled.

" Very well, I approve of your relationship with my daughter."

**End of Chapter**

**c1Pokemon fan**

**Great to see a advance shipping story for once lately this year it's been lacking new advance shipping stories and this one has my interest for sure and if this story is based on Omega ruby and alpha sapphire will we see characters like Brandon (male protagonist from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Omega ruby and alpha sapphire) lisia zinna and the decynoids(the people u encounter after u beat the elite four once and not sure if that's how they call themselves is spelled) appear in this story to and maybe even see primal kyoger**

**primal groudon and mega rayqueza since they have their own roles in the Pokemon games**

**Me: Part of the reason I started writing this is because I noticed there was a lack of Advanceshipping fiçs. Though the story is going to be a mix of ORAS, Pokemon Emerald, and some of my own ideas and yes Primal Groudon and Mega Rayquaza will be making an appearence by the end of this.**

**Authors note: I'm not going to make any promises but I will try to upload a chapter every friday or so. Also If any of you want Ash to have a rival in this story just say so in the reviews and comment which Pokemon you would like for this rival to have.**


	4. Chapter 3

**(The Next Day)**

Ash was sleeping in a spare bed that was given to him by Maple's. He was annoyed when Pikachu started yelling frantically disturbing him from his sleep.

Ash turned in his drowsy state eyes still closed and muttered "Just let me sleep" Pikachu got frustated with Ash and put it's tail right on his cheek and let out weak thunderbolt causing Ash to jump in pain.

" Ah! What was that for!?" Ash shouted. Pikachu merely pointed to the floor where Ash had left the egg that was given to him by Professor Oak. The egg was glowing brightly meaning that it was hatching. Ash quickly took the egg out of its incubator.

The light glowed brighter and brighter the egg starting changing it's form until the light died down revealing a bipedal green dragon type Pokemon. It had a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. There was a triangular patch of yellow on its underside and It had stubby arms and short legs.

Ash's eyes widened as recognized the pokemon.It was a bagon only it's coloring was different from the rest of its kind.

He grabbed the shiny bagon and put it on his lap. He began petting the newborn pokemon as Pikachu observed the strange new addition to their family.

Ash took his pokedex and scanned the young pokemon.

**Bagon harbors a never-ending dream of one day soaring high among the clouds. As if trying to dispel its frustration over its inability to fly, this Pokémon slams its hard head against huge rocks and shatters them into pebbles.**

**Bagon****(Male)**

**Moveset: Headbutt, Hydro pump.**

**Note: Hydro pump is an egg move.**

As Ash read the entry he said. " Wow, you know Hydro pump!"

" Let's introduce you to the rest of the family." Ash found his pokeball belt and released Infernape and Bulbasaur.

" Hey guys, say hello to Bagon." Ash put the baby pokemon down from his lap and on to the floor so he could greet the rest of his team.

Infernape approached the hatchling rather abruptly scaring the young dragon type and causing him to hide behind Ash. That earned Infernape a good scolding from Bulbasaur and a weak slap from one of his vines.

Bulbasaur took a softer approach by slowly reaching to Bagon with one of his vines and gently carresing it's head.

Ash and his team spent 30 minutes playing with Bagon until Ash had decided to get breakfast. What Ash didn't notice was that as soon as Bagon had hatched the mega stone that was in his backpack began glowing softly.

Ash found his way to the living room of the house where May, Norman, and Caroline were all playing with a small blue snake like pokemon known as Dratini.

" May did your egg hatch?"

May's attention quickly shifted from her new pokemon to her boyfriend. " Yup"

She noticed the green Bagon on his hands before sayin. " I guess your's hatched too."

" Say hello to Bagon."

" Hi Bagon."

Bagon jumped from Ash's arms and moved towards May looking curiously at her.

" Hey Dratini look a new friend." May took her dragon type pokemon and put it next to Bagon so the two could interact with each other. The two did seem curious about the other and began sniffing at one another to try and learn as much about the other as possible.

As the two hatchlings socialized with one another, Ash turned to Norman." When are we going have that Gym battle."

" In an hour we need to have breakfast first." Ash nodded in understanding.

After eating breakfast Ash spent what remained of that hour warming up his Pokemon with simple exercises all the while Bagon looked on in amazement as Ash trained alongside his Pokemon. They were like a well oiled machine, Ash would run with them, spar with them and when the time came for them to test out their attacks he was the target. Of course they weren't attacking with intent to hurt him so it mades the attacks a lot easier to dodge.

They spent about 20 minutes doing this and they used the little time they had left before the gym battle to rest and relax.

When Ash had entered the gym he felt more than ready to take Norman on. He noticed that May, Max, and Caroline were all sitting in the benches on the side of the battlefield before quickly getting to his side of the field.

" Your late." Norman pointed out.

" Only by 3 minutes." Ash replied.

" Let the battle begin." The referee said.

" Linoone your up." Norman threw his pokeball into the air causing to snap open summoning a slender-bodied, quadruped Pokémon. Most of its fur was white, but it had several brown stripes. One long stripe that over stretched the length of its body before ending in an arrowhead shape on its forehead.

" Pikachu I choose you!" The electric mouse pokemon jumped off Ash's shoulder and into the battleground where it stared at it's opponent.

" Quick attack!" Ash ordered.

Without hesitation Pikachu covered itself in white energy to increase it's speed and charge at Linoone.

" Counter with Extreme speed."

Hearing Norman's command Linoone started moving so fast he looked like a blur.

The two pokemon tackled each other head on. The force of their collision created a shock wave that shook the entire gym, their attacks were equal in strength so they seperated from each other only to clash again and again meeting each other blow for blow.

" This is getting us no where. Use Belly drum!" Norman shouted

A golden aura covered Linoone's body as it felt a familiar pain coursing through it's body.

" Now double team"

20 copies of Linoone appeared out of nowhere and they all surrounded Pikachu. The mouse looked left and right trying to make out the original in the sea of fakes.

" Extreme speed!"

Pikachu was hit by a mighty attack from the back. He almost lost his balance but managed to stay on his feet. That changed when Linoone hit him again only this time from the side. Every time Linoone hit Pikachu the clones would run in circles to mask the identity of the real one, this happened three times until Ash figured out the timing for the attacks.

" On my signal use counter shield." Ash called out to his first pokemon.

' One'

' Two'

' Three'

" Now!"

Pikachu got on it's back and began spinning while generating electricity creating a barrier between him and his foe.

When Linoone tried to hit Pikachu it crashed into the barrier of electricity and was knocked back.

" Jump and use Thunderbolt on the field." Without missing a beat Pikachu jumped and used Thunderbolt. The ground conducted the electricity destroying all of the copies made by double team and hitting the real Linoone.

" Finish it with Iron tail!" Pikachu began doing front flips in the air using the force from it's fall to increase the power from it's attack.

" Look out!" Norman yelled in vain and could only watch as Pikachu slammed it's tail into Linoone's back. He watched as his pokemon fell unconcious.

" Linoone is unable to battle. The winner is Pikachu." The referee announced causing Pikachu and Ash to cheer.

" Pikachu return." Pikachu looked back at it's trainer in confusion.

" I want to give everyone a chance to battle." Ash explained causing the mouse to nod and return to Ash's side.

When Ash took his pokeball from his belt Norman had already released his next pokemon a Vigoroth.

" Bulbasur I choose you."

The Kanto starter didn't move when it landed on the battlefield it stayed still as it observed the enemy waiting for orders from Ash.

" Use hypercutter." Norman ordered

Vigoroth Jumped high, his claws glowed green as he fell down upon his enemy.

" leech seed." A seed appeared on the bulb on the green pokemon's back. He launched the seed at Vigoroth when the seed touched his opponent vines grew all around his body, they glowed green as they zapped away a chunk of his vitality and gave some of it to Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur jumped out of the way when Vigoroth's claw came down almost him in the head.

" Now use toxic." The seed Pokemon spat up a dark purple blob of poison that hit Vigoroth head on.

The Wild monkey Pokemon fell to it's knees as the poison coursed through it's body causing it great pain. When it tried to get up leech seed activated hurting him even more.

" Use slash get rid of the vines around your body!" Norman barked, he knew that Vigoroth wouldn't last long with a move like toxic affecting his body the most he could do is minimize his pain by getting rid of leech seed.

Vigoroth raised it's claw ready to cut itself free but when it was about start ripping the vines off a green ball of energy slammed into his face sending him flying back to Norman's side of the field.

" I wouldn't bother Norman as soon as Vigoroth tries to free himself from leech seed he leaves himself open to attack." Ash pointed out.

Norman gritted his teeth, he knew Ash was right when he said that. He needed to do something Ash was beating him pretty effortlessly on one hand he was kinda glad that the trainer he faced so long ago had grown in skill and on the other he didn't like being bested in front of his family like this.

" Use Aerial ace!"

Vigoroth covered itself in silver energy as it rushed directly into Bulbasur with the super effective attack. The seed Pokemon took the hit directly and was sent straight into the wall behind Ash because of the strength behind the attack.

" Think you can keep going?" Ash asked his loyal grass type. When he recieved a nod in return Ash yelled " Bulbasaur use solarbeam full power!"

The grass type followed it's trainers orders and started gathering energy at the bulb on it's back.

" Now's our chance rip off the leech seed."

With gusto Vigoroth raised it's claw but when it was about to free itself leech seed and toxic activated at the exact same time. Vigoroth cried in pain as the poison running through it's body became more and more painful.

" Fire!" With a shout Bulbasur unleashed one of the most powerful grass type moves. The beam of solar energy hit Vigoroth and created a giant smoke cloud.

When the smoke cleared...

" Vigoroth is unable to battle. The winner is Bulbasaur." The referee said.

" Damn." Norman swore to himself as he returned his injured pokemon. He grabbed his next pokeball he knew he was fighting an uphill battle but he wasn't about to give up. He swore to at least take down one of Ash's Pokemon.

" Slaking I need your help." With that Norman's ace pokemon entered the field.

" Bulbasaur return." Ash pointed his pokeball at the grass starter and let the red beam carry him into the pokeball.

" Infernape I choose you!" Ash tossed his pokeball into the air revealing the Sinnoh fire type starter.

" Let's start things off with flamethrower."

Taking a deep breath Infernape unleashed a torrent of flames at the lazy pokemon.

" Protect!"

Slaking's eyes glowed green before a bubble of green energy surrounded him causing the flames to bounce off harmlessly.

Ash smiled as he saw Slaking use protect. " Don't let up Infernape! Flamethrower full power!"

In the benches May, Caroline, and Max were all commenting on the match.

" What is Ash doing?" May asked as she watched Infernape uselessly unleash a river of flames at her father's pokemon. Bagon who was on May's lap alongside dratini, had been watching the entire battle and just looked on with admiration at the power displayed by his family.

" Come on Dad kick his ass!" Max cheered for his old man.

" Max Language!" Caroline scolded

" Come on Mom Dad needs all the help he can get." Max tried to defend himself.

After a full five minutes of Infernape using Flamethrower the room became so hot everyone was sweating heavily.

" That's enough." Ash told his loyal pokemon.

Infernape stopped attacking immeaditely and was now breathing heavily from using an attack for five minutes straight.

" Time to go on the offensive, Slaking use Mega punch." Norman shouted but to his surprise as soon Slaking lowered his protect he fell face first into the ground.

" WHAT!?" Everyone except for Ash and Pikachu shouted.

" S-slaking is unable to battle. The winner is Infernape!" The referee sputtered out. Never in his years of working with Norman had he seen the gym leader be beaten so easily.

" Good job Infernape, take a rest." Ash said as he returned his pokemon.

" What did you just do?" May asked as she walked up to her boyfriend, Bagon and Dratini both trailed behind her.

" That's easy protect works like a wall it can stop an attack but it can't really block waves, like heat. So I had Infernape heat up the bubble Slaking made to protect itself and since Slaking was inside the protect he was pretty much trapped inside an oven."

" Then you knocked him out by giving him heat exhaustion." May finished for him.

" Exactly."

" Wow!" May said impressed by the fact that her boyfriend came up with such a strategy. He must have really grown when he was in Sinnoh.

Norman on the other was still in shock his strategy completely backfired on him. Usually when he used protect it would goad trainers into coming into close range combat Slaking's specialty. Ash on the other doubled down on his attack and beat him.

Despite that frankly embarrassing loss he couldn't help but smile as he saw Ash and May talk to each other.

' She's in good hands.' Norman thought to himself as he walked away to go to the nearest Pokemon center.

**( Transition)**

It was midday now as Ash and May stood outside of the Maple residence, Norman and Caroline were giving them a send off.

" Take good care of each other." Caroline said.

" We will!" The couple said they walked away.

" I'll castrate you with a butter knife if something happens to my daughter." Norman joked earning a hit upside the head from his wife.

" It's strange I feel sad and proud watching the two of them go." Norman Admitted to his wife.

Caroline giggled and said. " I think it's because you realize May is all grown up now."

" You might be right about that."

The married couple simply looked off into distance watching as the younger couple headed towards Petalburgh woods.

**End of chapter.**

**True Master: Do you think you have Ash capture Gardevoir and May capture Gallade.**

**the reason is from the Pokemon adventure manga ORAS, cause Sapphire capture a male kirlia and evolved it into Gallade. it would be great for story ?**

**Me: I'll definitely think about it. Originally I wanted to give him an Espeon since it seemed like the type of pokemon Ash would catch but now that I think about Gardevoir wouldn't be a bad pick either.**


	5. Chapter 4

Ash and May were in the middle of the woods at night they had already set up their camp and released their pokemon from their pokeballs so they could walk around and play.

After Ash had cooked up some soup for everyone they decided to go to sleep leaving Venusaur and Bulbasaur on guard duty, in the event that wild pokemon tried to steal their food or a thief tries to rob them while they sleep.

**(Pokespeech translator activated)**

" Hey Bulbasaur can I ask you a question?" Venusaur asked

" What is it?" Bulbasaur asked with a yawn. He couldn't wait for four hours to pass so they could leave watch duty to Infernape and Blaziken.

" Why haven't you evolved?" She asked curiously.

" I don't like talking about it." He said nervously.

" I'm sorry." She said with a guilty look on her face.

" No it's fine... I-I" Bulbasaur tried to force the words out of his mouth. " The truth is I'm scared of evolving."

" Why?" Venusaur was shocked Bulbasaur always seemed so brave and strong. Why was he scared of something as natural as evolution?

" Do you know Charizard?" Bulbasaur asked her.

" Yeah, what about him?"

" When he was a Charmander Ash saved his life, because of that they were great friends and partners. That changed when he evolved, he turned into a disrespectful brute who did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. At times I would think to myself " Why doesn't Ash get rid of him? He hardly ever helps anymore and he keeps hurting more than helping." Of course because Ash is who he is they worked out their problems after he saved his life... again."

" That's a lot to take in, but what does that have to do with you not evolving?"

Bulbasaur sighed. " I'm getting there."

" I thought to myself " What if I changed like that? I don't want to hurt Ash." Because of that I don't think I'll ever evolve."

" Really? Do you think I'm different from when I evolved?"

" No you still act a lot like that young bulbasaur I trained long ago."

" Exactly! Evolution rarely changes our personalities completely. The biggest change I went through was that I ended up loving sweeter foods rather than the bitter ones I used to enjoy."

" I know but... What if I do change? What if I end up like Charizard? Ash would never abandon me no matter what I do to him. I could seriously hurt him because of how stubborn he is!"

" How about I make a promise to you?"

" A promise?"

" No matter what I'll keep Ash safe... Even from you."

" You can't make that promise."

" Of course I can! May never leaves without me and Blaziken by her side and with how much she missed Ash the year she spent in Johto, She isn't going to want to leave his side, so I'll always be with him too."

" I-i'll think about it." He said softly.

**(Pokespeech translator deactivated.)**

It was morning when Ash and May woke up. After the two did their time on lookout duty they passed it off to Pikachu and Glaceon who were still awake.

This time May cooked breakfast for everyone following the instructions from Ash's book carefully.

After the gang had breakfast they started making their way out of the woods. On their way out Ash challenged a couple of rookie trainers, Ash had Bagon fight them so he could get stronger. Bagon was very eager to earn his wings and to do that it would need to evolve.

Soon they were reaching the end of the forest. That's when they saw a man with glasses and a white trench coat who was being confronted by a man wearing a red hood with a volcano painted on it.

" I was going to wait until after you left the forest to ambush you, but you had to spend hours in here didn't you."

The frightened researcher looked around to see if there was anyone around who could protect him and behind him he saw Ash and May. He quickly ran to the of them and said. " Please you have to help me! This Team Magma grunt is trying to steal my research!"

The couple looked at each other silently agreeing to help the man before stepping up with pokeballs in their hands. Pikachu and Glaceon stood next to their respective trainers ready to fight.

The Grunt laughed. " I might be outnumbered but beating a couple of rookie trainers like you two is going to be easy." He threw a pokeball into the air releasing a Poochyena.

" Rookies?"

The couple threw their own pokeballs into the air which caused Infernape and Blaziken to materialise in front of them.

The grunt and his Poochyena took a step back in fear. The Magma Grunt was sort of expecting them to have nothing stronger than a linoone, what he definitely didn't expect was for them to have two fearsome looking fire type pokemon.

" You have two options, Leave now or fight." Ash said. It took about one second for the Grunt to run away like a scared child.

" Well that was easy." May said with disappointed tone.

" Did you really want to fight him?"

" No... It just felt too easy." Ash laughed he could relate. They were both used to getting involved in conflicts that ussually ended with a battle.

The researcher who was hiding behind them got their attention. " Thank you for saving me. What are your names?"

" Ash Ketchum."

" May Maple."

...

" The Princess of Hoenn!?" He shouted. " That means that your Ash the hero!"

" The hero?" Both Ash and May questioned.

" Of course you saved the World from Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos plus that time You helped save Larouse City are just a few of your heroic actions. I quite admire and envy the courage that you possess despite your young age."

" Wow!" Was the only response Ash could come up with.

" It kinda makes sense, you helped out a lot of people and pokemon. I think the nickname suits you."

" I would hate to be a nuisance but could you escort me to Rustboro City. I need to get there quickly and I'm scared of what might happen if more of Team Magma's soldiers were to try and steal my papers."

" No problem we were heading there too." May said giving the still frightened man a smile.

" Ah yes they are hosting a Contest in Rustboro if I remember correctly."

" Exactly. Besides you know what they say, the more the merrier."

With that the group marched on to Rustboro City. It took them a total of 8 hours to reach the city but they made it to the city where they parted ways with the researcher.

It was getting late so they booked a room in a Pokemon Center and settled down. May was on a chair trying to find something good to watch on T.V. while Ash was on his Pokedex using an app called the "Performance Recorder"

" What are you doing?" May asked as she turned the T.V. off after not finding anything particularly interesting.

" I'm using this app that has recordings on all of my Pokemon battles and gives me suggestions on how to improve."

" Really? What do you need to improve on?" May asked curiosly.

" Well it says that I need to work on Pikachu's and Bulbasaur's endurance along with Infernape's moveset."

" What's wrong with Infernape's attacks?"

" Just that he needs to learn moves that can hit water types hard. I think I have TM that I can use to teach him a good move."

" Right you bought Grass knott."

" It also says that I should catch more Pokemon with different fighting styles."

" Why?"

" Well most of the Pokemon I have are " Glass cannons" according to the app. Which I guess is true, now that I think about it, it would be a good Idea to catch more pokemon like my Snorlax. The type that can take hits and return them." He said causing May to nod.

" Do you mind telling me the name of the app. It sounds really useful."

" Sure." After May downloaded the app for herself, they showered and brushed their teeth.( Individually of course.) and they went to sleep in separate beds.

It was in the middle of the night when Ash felt movement coming from May. He though she was going to the bathroom or something but to his surprise, she pulled up the blankets on his bed and laid right next to him.

" What are you doing?" Ash asked completely confused.

" A-Ash your awake!?"

" Yeah, why are you on my bed?"

" W-well the thing is Ash I was cold and I thought that being next to you would help me." She lied hoping Ash wouldn't catch on to her scheme of spending the night cuddling with him.

" Sure." Ash moved himself closer to May before hugging her and bringing her over to his chest.

" What are you doing!?" May almost shouted, her face was bright red from the feeling of Ash's firm chest and the warmth of his body.

" You said you were cold, doesn't that mean we have to share body heat?"

" Ah! Well! Yeah, your right." May was happy about how well her plan worked out.

" It's weird you don't feel cold." Ash said confusion was written clear accross his voice. May sighed before plopping her head in his chest.

" Just, Just cuddle with me you dense boy."


	6. Chapter 5

Ash woke up with May still cuddling him. He tried to find a way to get out of May's grip without waking her up but he couldn't come up with anything. Though a part of Ash didn't want to move he gently started shaking her.

" May."

" May!"

" Leave me alone. I want to sleep." May's grip on Ash tightened as she began rubbing her cheeks on Ash's chest savoring her boyfriend's warmth.

" You have to sign up for your contest." Ash said trying to persuade his girlfriend. He wanted to eat breakfast at the cafeteria and get some more training in to keep his team in shape.

" What time is it?"

Ash reached over to the his Pokedex which was right next to the bed on a table.

" 8:30."

With a groan May got off Ash's chest and went to do her morning rituals. They quickly got ready to tackle the day.

After they had breakfast they went their separate ways, Ash went to the courtyard to train and May went to the Contest hall to sign up for tomorrow's Contest.

Ash let all of his Pokemon out of their pokeballs and began giving instructions.

" Infernape could you teach Bagon how to use flamethrower?" The Flame Pokemon grunted and started explaining the basics of the fire type attack.

" Pikachu, Bulbasur were going to be doing something different this time around." Ash opened his bag and pulled out two disks.

" Pikachu I want you to learn Brick break, It's a good move that can break through Protect, Light screen, and Reflect. Bulbasaur I want you to learn Hidden Power." Both Pokemon nodded as Ash grabbed the disk and place them on his Pokemon's foreheads. The disk glowed as both Pokemon saw Images of themselves, Pikachu saw himself with glowing tail hitting a tree so hard it snapped in half, while Bulbasur saw himself summoning six orbs of light and launching them towards a boulder that got pulverized when all six orbs made contact.

When they opened their eyes Ash put away the TM's and gave his two friends some space. " Alright, Pikachu I want you to use Brick break to defend yourself from Bulbasaur's Hidden power. Bulbasaur your going to use Hidden power as many times as you can until you're tired." Both Pokemon nodded as they created some distance from each other and began their training session. As the two of them began practicing Ash walked towards Infernape and Bagon to see they're progress, Bagon was actually using flamethrower pretty effectively. The size and intensity of the flames wasn't anything to fear but it was a good first try for a Pokemon who wasn't a fire type.

After ten minutes Pikachu and Bulbasaur got tired while Bagon needed to take a breather after five minutes. That's when Ash had his training session with Infernape which it was mostly the two of them sparring.

They took a break to drink water and relax after awhile. Ash was sitting on a bench when he noticed a blue haired man walk into the yard. He was wearing blue shorts and a pair of plain white shorts. Ash recognized the Man immediately, Ash stood up abruptly getting the attention of all of his Pokemon.

All of his older Pokemon also realized who that Man was. Pikachu jumped infront of Ash ready for a fight with James and the rest of Team Rocket while Infernape and Bulbasur took a defensive stance infront of Bagon the youngest and arguably most valuable member of their Family.(Rarity wise)

Meanwhile Bagon was just plain confused, the only thing it knew was that as soon as that strange man showed up his entire Family became tense and hostile.

The man who Ash knew as James just looked at him and approached him casually. " Twerp how you've been doing?"

" What do you want?" He said suspiciously. Since when was Team Rocket ever this polite to him? Usually that only happened when they were all in a life or death situation.

" That's right you don't know."

" Don't know what?"

" We got fired from Team Rocket." James said, there was a little sadness in his voice as he admitted that.

" Why?"

" The boss didn't like it when we spent millions of dollars just to catch a Pikachu."

" What happened after that?"

" Oh! We went to Officer Jenny and told her everything we knew about Team Rocket and we got pardons for all of our past crimes."

" Huh? What are you doing here?"

" I decided to be a Pokemon Trainer and Jessie decided to be a Full time Pokemon Coordinator. It's not a half bad way of making a living."

" Well... I'm happy for you." Ash admitted.

" What?"

" Pika?"

" Nape?"

" Bulba?"

" Why are you so surprised?"

Jame's regained his composure and said. " We did chase you around for six years."

" James I'm going to be honest with you, The three of you were an inconvenience at best. Besides all those times you attacked us helped me make new friends and helped me get closer to my Pokemon. So thanks to you guys my Pokemon are pretty much my Family." There was a stunned silence after that, James had no idea how to respond to that nor did any of Ash's Pokemon.

" Well..." James took a deep breath and took on a more serious expression. " Look twerp I'm only going to say this once so you better listen. I'm sorry for constantly chasing you and your group for so long, I know Jessie and Meowth won't say it but I think one of us needed to say it."

" Water under the bridge." Ash extended his hand for James to shake it and James did so hesitantly.

" I'm going to blast off now." James walked away awkwardly. He originally came here to train his precious Growlithe but he thought it would be weird to do so with Ash around. Before he could leave Ash caught his attention.

" Your competing in the Hoenn League right? I'll meet you there."

James smirked before walking away and saying. "We'll see about that."

Ash was left alone with his team, the older members of his team were looking at him like he was an idiot.

" Don't look at me like that. Aren't you guys happy that they won't be bothering us anymore." His Pokemon just looked at him weirdly before going back to their training.

After a while May had found them training, she approached them and quickly started a conversation.

" You'll never guess who I ran into when I was signing up for the Contest."

" Who?"

" Jessie from Team Rocket. Well I guess she's not in Team Rocket anymore."

" Funny. I met with James."

" Really?"

"Yeah."

" Who would have thought that Team Rocket would ever go straight."

" It's funny I think I'm actually going to miss being chased around by them." May raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

" What? After being chased around by them for six year's in a row, I was kinda used to it."

" Well the contest is tomorrow do you think you could help me train Glaceon since I'm going to use her for the battle round."

" Sure thing." Ash turned to Pikachu who was skillfully blocking Bulbasaur 's attacks with his tail. " Hey Pikachu! "

Both Pikachu and Bulbasaur stopped their training exercise as they heard their friend's voice. Pikachu who was called quickly ran to Ash and May.

" Hey buddy May needs our help getting Glaceon ready for tomorrow's Contest. Do you think you could help?" Ash asked getting an enthusiastic nod from his longtime partner.

They cleared the field of Ash's Pokemon who decided to take a break and watch the battle. Ash and May stood on opposite corners of the battle field that every Pokemon Center had.

Ash of course had Pikachu who was ready for action and May who had Glaceon who was looking as cool and as confident as ever.

" You can have the first move May." Ash said causing May giggle.

" What a gentleman, let's show him what we're made of Glaceon. Use Ice beam!"

The Eevelution gathered energy at her mouth and fired a beam of cold energy straight at Pikachu.

" Vanish!" Ash shouted, as soon the beam reached the electric mouse his body disappeared almost like an afterimage.

" Where did he go?" May shouted, Glaceon looked around trying to catch her mate's scent when the ground beneath her broke and Pikachu jumped out tackling the ice type from below.

"Follow it up with Thunderbolt." Pikachu quickly built up electricity and directed it towards Glaceon.

" Ice beam!" May shouted out loudly.

The two attacks clashed head however the electricity started to slowly overpower the Icebeam.

" Dodge!" As soon as the electric attack got close to her, Glaceon stopped her attack and jumped right just barely dodging the attack.

' This doesn't look good.' May thought to herself, ' Pikachu is faster and stronger than Glaceon, I have to play my cards right if we're going to win.'

" Glaceon use Ice beam on the floor."

" Watch out!" Ash cried out but it was too late.

Glaceon froze the entirety of the battlefield. Pikachu had both of his legs frozen to the floor, he panicked as he tried his hardest to free himself but he couldn't gain the momentum that he needed to break free.

" Break the ice with Brick break!"

" Not on our watch, use Ice beam on his tail." Pikachu attempted to bring his tail down on the ice that was trapping him but before he could fully commit to the strike using his newly learned move his tail along with most of his lower body became entrapped in ice.

" Now Hyper beam." May ordered hoping to finish the fight. Glaceon did as she was ordered to as she launched a beam of black energy at Pikachu. The sound of breaking ice soon filled everyone's ears as Glaceon's Hyper beam destroyed most of the ice she had made.

When all the noise died down Pikachu was still standing he was covered in bruises and breathing heavilly, but he could still fight. Ash on the other hand decided to call the battle off.

" That's enough, you guys won this round."

" We did it!" May said as she and Glaceon jumped for joy.

" Pika!" The mouse shouted at it's Partner.

" Sorry buddy but this was just a sparring match not a full blown battle. There's no reason to fight until you drop."

" Pika." Pikachu crossed his arms indignantly, though his mood got much better when Glaceon approached him and started licking his wounds.

May ran up to Ash and asked. " What was that thing you and Pikachu did? Vanish I think you called it?"

" That's an easy trick." Ash started explaining to his girlfriend his and Pikachu's combo. " I have Pikachu use Double team but instead of making a dozen illusions I have him make one. When he makes this illusion I also have him use Dig to " Disappear" and just to make sure nobody knows what he did he covers the hole he makes to really confuse people."

" That's a really good counter move." May praised.

" Anyway, do you think you could help me with my appeal? I already know what I want to do, I just want your opinion on it."

" Anytime." Ash said with a smile.

**End of chapter**

**So yeah, I made Team Rocket their rivals. Why? I don't I just wanted to give them a role in this story since I like those guys.**


	7. Chapter 6

**"****Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to this year's Rustboro City Contest.**"

**" Today 10 coordinators will be competing for the Pebble Ribbon.** **First let me introduce our judges, We have Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta and** **last but not least, the Mayor of Rustboro City.****" **

**" ****Let me tell you something folks, we are in for a treat today. Joining us is a very famous Coordinator she has been Coordinating for only 3 years and yet She won the Johto Grand ****Festival, That's right we have May Maple the Princess of Hoenn!!!" **The audience cheered loudly as May made it to the stage ready to complete her appeal. One person in particular was cheering very loudly.

" You can do it May!!!" Ash practically screamed from the top of his lungs while clapping as loudly as humanly possible causing May to blush, Whether she was blushing from the encouragement or embarrassment was up for debate.

" Venusaur take the stage!" May threw her Pokeball into the air summoning her grass type Pokemon to land in the middle of the stage.

" Use Energy ball." Venusaur fired eight balls of green energy into the air above her.

" Grab them with Power whip!" Using all eight of her vines she grabbed all of the Energy balls that were in the air and began twirling them in the air, the light produced from the Energy ball made for an interesting sight as Venusaur moved her vines so fast that it looked as if there was a ring of green light directly above the stage.

" Smash it!" Steadily Venusaur began to bring her vines closer together making the ring look like it was slowly closing itself. When her vines got close too close to each other the energy that they each held exploded in a shower of green sparks that slowly spread throughout the stage.

" Finish it with Petal dance."

The Kanto starter obeyed as she summoned pink pedals and harsh winds all around herself. The green sparks from earlier were sucked towards Venusaur creating a whirlwind of neon green sparks and vibrant pink pedals. Venusaur finished the combo by blowing all the sparks and pedals towards the audience showering them with her appeal.

When all the sparks died out and the pedals fell to the floor, May give a quick bow to the audience. The crowd erupted in cheers at May's performance.

And so the performances continued though the only one Ash paid attention to was Jessie's"Interesting" performance where she used her Wobbufet as a trampoline while throwing fireworks of many different colors all throughout the performance.

**" Alright we have had some wonderful performances today.** **But only four Coordinators can advance to the battle round. These Coordinators are May Maple, Jessie, Adam Smith, and Chase Winchester."**

**" And now a word from our sponsors."**

Ash took this as his chance to go to the waiting room to visit May and Congratulate her. He quietly got up and made his way towards the waiting room Pikachu and Bagon following him. He quickly found his way there and aproached May who was sitting on a bench, he took a seat next to her and said. " You were great out there."

" Only because I had a great cheerleader." May said with a teasing tone.

" Well if my cheerleading helps you that much then I guess I should do it more often. I was thinking of bringing fireworks next time, what do you think?"

" Don't even think about doing that."

The couple kept bantering until it was finally time for May's match to begin. They separated with Ash wishing May good luck.

May discovered that her first opponent would be Adam Smith, a coordinator who was well known for his love of fire types. A bad pairing for her since she was going to use Glaceon for this Contest, then again one of the first things she learned from watching Ash was that type advantage wasn't everything. She made it to her side of the stage and grabbed her pokeball.

" Glaceon take the stage!"

" Magmar it's showtime!"

Both Pokemon were summoned on their trainers side of the field.

" What luck! Looks this is going to be an easy victory for us Magmar." Her opponent said which caused his Pokemon to nod in agreement.

" Battle begin!"

" Looks like I'm going to have to use my anti fire type strategy." May thought to herself.

" Flamethrower! Let's end this in one hit.

" Use hail." Glaceons eyes glowed blue as a snowstorm was summoned to the field. As the stream of fire approached Glaceon she disappeared almost like a ghost thanks to her Snow cloak ability. Adam's points went down by ten percent.

" Stay on guard! She could be anywhere!" Adam warned his Pokemon. Even without Snow cloak increasing Glaceon's dodging capabilities the snowstorm was making it very difficult to see Glaceon.

Glaceon appeared right behind Magmar and unleashed a bright blue orb of water. The attack hit its mark though surprisingly Magmar stayed on it's feet and turned around launching another flamethrower at Glaceon, who just like before disappeared completely evading the attack lowering Adam's score even further.

" This damn snowstorm, If only Magmar knew how to use Sunny day."

" Let's show them who's Boss with Double team and Water pulse." As if it wasn't already bad enough with one Glaceon dissapearing all over the stage about ten more Glaceon's appeared. Magmar looked left and right trying it's hardest to somehow find Glaceon when it got pelted by Water pulse, as Glaceon kept bombarding the fire type with super effective attacks Magmar fell to his knees.

" Use fire spin on yourself!" Magmar followed it's trainer command and engulfed itself in flames, when a Water pulse made contact with the barrier of fire that he set up it evaporated much to May's surprise.

May watched as her points lowered from the counter that her opponent set up. May was a bit unsure about what to do next, Water pulse would only serve to lower her points and while it seemed as if her opponent. didn't have anyway of attacking Glaceon May didn't have anyway to attack him either... well there was one move but it was bit of a gamble.

" Hyper beam full power." Adam's eyes widened in horror as he watched a beam of black energy race towards Magmar causing an explosion to take place in the middle of the field.

When the snowstorm died out everyone could clearly see Magmar unconscious on the floor.

" The winner of this Match is May and Glaceon!" May and Glaceon cheered as the referee announced their victory.

May quickly returned to the waiting room where she watched Jessie battled Chase with her Yanmega. The fight was surprisingly pretty quick, her opponent was a novice Coordinator who was completely unprepared for Yanmega and her speed boost ability. Chase's partner a Taillow simply couldn't keep up.

After a short break the final round of Rustboro City's Contest began. May and Jessie stood on opposite sides of the stage with their Pokeballs in hand.

" Let's beat the twerpette!" Jessie tossed her Pokeball into the air releasing her bug type Pokemon.

" Glaceon take the stage!"

" Sonic boom!" Yanmega flapped herwings at intense speeds, the motion created a shockwave that launched itself at Glaceon. The attack made contact with her knocking her off her feet, though she recovered fairly quickly and got back up.

" Bug buzz!" Jessie ordered confidently.

" Use hail!"

Just like in her last match Glaceon summoned harsh winds and cold snow to the field. Yanmega started to wobble in the air, the winds Glaceon created were too strong for her insect wings to resist.

" Ice beam aim for the wings!"

As Yanmega struggled against the cold winds a ray of cold energy was fired at her, hitting her left wing and freezing it solid. She plummeted straight to the ground along with Jessie's points.

" Try breaking that ice!" Jessie shouted, unfortunately for her Yanmega couldn't. Her wings were her main source of offence as well defense with just one of them frozen she was effectively crippled.

" Now Water pulse followed by ice beam." Glaceon swiftly followed her orders and produced an orb of water and just after she launched it she used her Ice beam to freeze the water creating a sphere of ice. The ice sphere smashed into her enemy's face shattering on contact.

" Finish it with Sheer cold." May ordered much too Jessie's horror.

Glaceons entire body glowed blue as the ground beneath her frozen, the ice trailed it's way towards Yanmega slowly until it reached the bug typed. Yanmega was instantly buried in ice completely unable to move or even able to attempt to struggle.

So the match was called May was declared the winner and she helped thaw out Yanmega by having Blaziken use flamethrower.

" That was a good match." May said trying to be a good sport.

Jessie huffed in annoyance. " Don't get cocky you only won because of luck." She crossed her arms.

" Right..." May said wait an expression that said. " Whatever you say."

" What's that look for!"

" Nothing."

**End of Chapter.**

**What did you think? I think I'm decent at writing fight scenes but I've never done a contest before so I doubt It's my strong suit. Leave suggestions in the reviews and if you want Jessie or James to use a specific Pokemon also leave that in the reviews.**


	8. chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Pokemon otherwise Ash would already have accomplished his dream and we would have a different protagonists.**

I was the night when May had win her first contest since returning to Hoenn. Ash and May were in the room they had rented from the Pokemon Center. May was getting ready to sleep but Ash was on a chair getting with his Pokedex, a thoughtful expresion decorating his face.

" Ash you should get ready to sleep. Your rematch with Roxanne is tomorrow."

" I know that, I'm just having trouble deciding who to bring." Ash admitted as he looked at each of his Pokemon with his Pokedex.

" I thought you were going to use Bagon."

" I am but Roxanne does 2v2 battles. I need to bring someone else, and whoever that is needs to help make up for Bagon's inexperience." Ash pointed out, He knew he was probably overthinking this but even so this would be his first big fight using Bagon and he wanted to pick the right Pokemon to help Bagon.

" Give me your Pokedex for a second." May walked towards Ash and grabbed his Pokedex.

**Pikachu LV.88**

**Infernape LV.72**

**Bulbasaur LV.****62**

**Bagon LV.10**

**(AN: I know the anime hasn't referenced levels since Johto but they are mentioned in the Adventures Manga, So I'm keeping it as a neat way of showing where Ash's team stands."****)**

" Why not go with Bulbasaur?"

" You think that's the right call?"

May nodded and smiled at Ash. " He has the type advantage and with moves like Leech seed and Sleep powder he could easily pick up any slack on Bagon's part."

Ash thought about it for a few seconds. At the moment it did seem like the best choice, Infernape while he did have a lot of fire power he could be taken down by a few solid hits, Pikachu was in a similar boat despite the two of them being much more durable than the vast majority of their species they were still glass cannons at the end of the day.

Bulbasaur had a good balance of strenght, speed, and defense but most importantly of all he could heal himself with leech seed.

" Yeah your right!"

Ash soon got ready to sleep but before he could shut down the lights he noticed May was on his bed looking at him shyly.

" Are you cold again?" Ash asked. May quickly nodded causing Ash to repeat what he did last night.

**( The next day)**

Ash and May found their way to the Rustboro city Gym. They saw Roxanne giving a lesson to her students on Pokemon battles.

Roxanne quickly noticed the two of them and said," Are you two challengers?"

" Kinda, I already beat this Gym before but I was looking for a rematch."

Roxanne looked at him for a second before realizing. " It's you Ash!"

" That's right."

" Perfect! A live Pokemon battle is just what my class needs to see." Roxanne said.

The two made their way to the battle field and took their positions with one of Roxanne's students acting as the referee.

" This will be a two vs two battle, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokemon. Let the battle begin."

" It's your time to shine Onix!" The Gym leader threw her Pokeball into the air releasing a massive snake like Pokemon with a body made entirely out of boulders.

' I don't think Bagon is ready to take on an Onix.' Ash thought to himself as he grabbed Bulbasaur's pokeball.

" Bulbasaur! I choose you!"

The grass type sprung into the field ready to battle with the rock type Pokemon.

" Let's start things off with Energy ball!"

" Onix use Dig!" Roxanne ordered. As the ball of green energy raced towards the rock type Onix jumped down into the ground as it burrowed deep beneath the field just narrowly dodging the super effective attack.

" Start charging your Solar beam, Shoot him when he comes out of the ground." Bulbasaur quickly started gathering energy at the bulb of his back while keeping an eye out for Onix.

After a moment Bulbasaur sensed the ground behind him, he turned around just as Onix burst from the ground to tackle him. He instinctively turned around and shot his most powerful attack at the rock type, the attack hit Onix right in the head causing a small explosion that flipped Onix unto its back causing a small earthquake to take place.

After a few seconds when all the ruckus died down it was revealed ththe Onix was knocked unconcious from that one attack.

" Yeah!" May cheered for her boyfriend and his Pokemon.

" N-no way!" One of Roxanne's students exclaimed. " He took down Onix with just one attack."

" Yes way!" May said enthusiastically." Bulbasaur is one of Ash's oldest and most powerful Pokemon. It helped him beat Brandon the Pyramid King."

" He's that Ash Ketchum!?" The student shouted.

Back in the battle Roxanne had thrown her last Pokemon a Probopass while Ash had switched out Bulbasaur with Bagon.

" Use Zap cannon." Probopass concentrated electricity in front of itself until it formed a ball of pure electricity.

" Use Hydro pump to dodge!" Bagon looked down and fired a stream of highly presurized water on the floor. The force of the attack pushed Bagon into the air causing the electric type move to miss.

" Now flamethrower!" Bagon took a deep breath and fired a steady stream of fire, the attack hit Probopass right in the nose but when Bagon stopped attacking to catch his breath Probopass was revealed to be completely fine.

" Bagon!?"

" What!?"

Roxanne laughed at the surprised faces both Trainer and Pokemon had. " How long have you been training Bagon?" She asked alreading knowing the answer.

" Not very long." Ash admitted.

" Probopass here is my strongest Pokemon, your Bagon doesn't stand a chance you should forfeit him."

Ash frowned and looked at Bagon. " I'm sorry buddy but I think she's right." Ash pulled out his pokeball and aimed the red beam at the young Dragon.

Bagon responded by jumping out of the way causing the red beam to miss. " Bagon! Bag!" It yelled at Ash.

" Do you want to keep fighting?" Ash asked receiving a nod from Bagon.

" Bagon."

" Well let's give it everything we've got!" Bagon roared in agreement.

" Flamethrower again!" Roxanne found herself in a precarious situation. As Bagon kept firing Flamethrower after Flamethrower at her Pokemon. On one hand she thought it would be bullying to hit a Pokemon that was so under leveled but on the other she was still a gym leader.

" Well, I guess we will have to finish this. Use stone edge." Roxanne expected Probopass to quickly fire hundreds of stones at Bagon but was surprised when her Pokemon flinched and was covered in flames briefly before they extinguished themselves.

" You did it Bagon!" Ash cheered.

'That cheeky brat he was hoping to leave Probopass with a burn.' Roxanne thought to herself slightly pissed off.

" Now use Hydro pump!" Bagon quickly followed Ash's order and tried to strike down his opponent.

" Flash cannon!" The big nose Pokemon shot a beam steel colored energy to counter the attack. Like a burning knife through butter Probopass's attack forced it's way though the water and hit Bagon. The attack made contact with the dragon type sending it into the air.

When Bagon crashed into the ground his eyes were swirling indicating that he was knocked out.

" Bagon is unable to battle, the winner is Probopass."

Ash returned Bagon and whispered. " You were great out there."

" Let's finish this!" Ash threw Bulbasaur's pokeball into the causing to snap open. Bulbasaur was bit surprised that he was called out so soon after being recalled so quickly, but he figured Bagon must have gotten knocked out quickly due to his inexperience.

" Charge at him!" Ash roared, Bulbasaur ran as fast as his short feet could take him. He was runni g at a straight line going directly to his opponent.

" Use Stone edge don't let him get close to you!"

" Don't slow down, use Razor leaf!"

Four rings of light appeared around Probopass's body when the light died down it revealed dozens of small stones, with a bellow Probopass directed all the stones at Bulbasaur. While running Bulbasaur launched a barrage of razor sharp leaf's the two attacks clashed with Bulbasaur proving to be victorious as his Razor leaf attack powered through the stone edge hitting and scratching his opponents body.

" Jump on his heads." Ash called out to Bulbasaur. Without hesitation the green pokemon jumped onto the head of the rock/steel type pokemon.

" Shake him off!" Roxanne shouted in worry already having a good prediction on what Ash was planning to do.

The big nose Pokemon began spinning violently as he tried to knock off the little grass type that was on his head.

" Bulbasaur use Sleep powder!" After releasing a large cloud of green dust Bulbasaur jumped of his opponents head and let him fall to the ground.

" Bulbasaur charge up your Solarbeam, put as much power into it as you can!"

For five minutes straight Bulbasaur charged his attack and when he notice that Probopass was starting to wake up he fired all the energy he had built up straight into the poor bastard.

The resulting explosion was disastrous... for Roxanne that is. The entire city felt the shockwave that was produced by the strong blast, every window in the room almost exploded from the intensity of the attack leaving them cracked and just one touch away from breaking completely. Ash and Roxanne were almost blown away as well.

There was a large cloud of smoke and dust as a result of the attack. After a minute when all the dust cleared from the area Probopass was on the floor inconscious heavily bruised and burned.

" I- I think we overdid it." Ash said with a nervous laughter.

" Bulba!" His Pokemon couldn't help but nod in agreement as he nervously rubbed the back of his head with one of his vines.

" I-is Probopass alright?"

" Bulbasaur?"

Roxanne who was checking the injuries that her Pokemon sustained simply said. " He'll be alright after a quick visit to Nurse Joy. Don't worry about him."

" That's good to hear." Ash said with relief a sentiment that was shared by Bulbasaur.

After that battle Ash and May said goodbye to Roxanne and left to go to the Pokemon Center Ash left Bulbasaur and Bagon to be treated by Nurse Joy they settled down in the cafeteria to have lunch.

" So where do you want to go next?" Ash asked as he ate some riceballs.

" Dewford town." May answered

" I didn't know Dewford town had Contest."

" They don't but you can have your rematch with Brawly." Was May's answer.

Ash blinked. " May you do know I'm only fighting the Gym leaders for fun right? Shouldn't we focus on making sure you get your ribbons first?"

" Relax Ashy, We have a lot of time left before the Grand Festival. Also there's a certain type of Pokemon that I want to catch while we're there."

" Really, which one? Ash asked curiously, he always did like hearing about new pokemon.

" That's for me to know and you to find out." May stuck her toungue out cutely at Ash.

" Ah come on May."

" I'll give you a hint."

" Alright, what is it?"

" It's a steel type."

" Steel? I never thought you would go out of your way to catch one of those." Ash said a bit confused.

" I decided that I should catch more Pokemon of different types." May explained. " Also I want more time to train Dratini unlike you Mr. I'm going to throw Bagon at the first Gym leader I see."

" Come on May I thought he was ready."

" Well he wasn't, you should have known better than to let him fight that Probopass."

" All he needs is a some more training and next time I'm sure he can win."

" Is that so?"

" Yup." He said causing May to sigh.

**End of chapter**


	9. Chapter 8

Our heroes were back in Petalburg woods, they needed to cross the forest so they reach Mr.Briney's house and ask him if he could ferry them to Dewford town.

After hours of travelling they decided to have a lunch break, this time May insisted on being the one to make the meal so Ash allowed her to use his book to help her. Ash reached for both his and May's pokeballs and released their Pokemon so they could stretch their legs.

While May was cooking, Ash decided to take a nap,Wartortle and Blaziken were watching May cook with curious expresions, Venusaur and Bulbasaur were playing tug of war with their vines, Pikachu was sitting lazily on a log with Glaceon and Dratini, and lastly Bagon was approaching Infernape.

**(Pokespeech translator on)**

" Bagon I heard Ash put you in your first Gym battle, how did you do?" Infernape asked hoping to start a conversation.

" I lost... really badly too." Bagon said while looking down in shame.

" Don't look so down the next time you fight I'm sure you'll win." Infernape said trying to encourage the young Pokemon. Pikachu who heard this thanks to his big ears moved towards the two.

" You should have seen my first Gym battle. It was a massacre, you did a lot better than I did in my first fight." Pikachu said.

" R-really?"

" Yup, but you know what after me and Ash started training we started winning more and more. So don't look so sad, just keep training and I'm sure you'll be as good of a fighter as the rest of us."

Bagon turned to Infernape with wide hopeful eyes that made him just want to hug the little Dragon. " That's actually why I came to you Infernape, Could you help me get stronger please, your the strongest Pokemon here, so I was hoping you could help me get as strong as you."

" Well I don't like to brag but... If you insist I could have Ash make me your sparing partner from now on, that should help you get stronger."

" Wait a minute!" Pikachu interrupted" He isn't the strongest Pokemon here."

" He isn't?" Bagon asked with his head tilted slightly in confusion.

" That's me." Pikachu clarified.

" No you aren't." Was Infernape's response.

" Of course I am, I tied with a Latios." Pikachu pointed out.

" Right I remember that, sorry that I couldn't help in that fight I was too busy recovering from carrying our team when we fought against Paul."

" Oh yeah! Well I shocked Arceus once, beat that!"

"... When and How?" Infernape asked.

" Right you weren't there when it happened, it was this huge mess where a human had the balls to steal from Arceus, Me and the rest of our group had to go back in time just to get it back and keep Arceus from destroying the planet."

" I can't believe that!"

" Ask Ash he can vouch for me."

" S-so which one of you is the strongest?"

" Me."

" Me!"

**(Pokespeech translator off)**

**(One day later)**

Both Ash and May were departing from the docks of Dewford town.

" Thanks Mr.Briney." The couple said as they watched the old man sail away.

" Hey Ashy I need to go do something, could you go rent a room for us in the Pokemon Center." May said a bit suspiciously.

" No problem, where are you going?" Ash asked

May gave Ash a peck on the cheek and said. " You'll figure it out." She then took off leaving Ash and Pikachu alone.

Ash then went to the Pokemon Center and walked up to Nurse Joy who was in the desk.

" Hey, I would like to rent a room with two beds, please." Ash said politely.

" I'm sorry, almost all of the rooms have been reserved or taken already. See there is a festival that is going to take place on the beach tomorrow and that has drawn in a lot of travellers."

' A festival? Maybe I could go there with May, She does love beaches after all.' Ash thought to himself before saying. " Is there any other room left?"

" Just one and it only has one bedrooms"

"That's alright I guess I could share the bed with my girlfriend." Ash said.

" Perfect." Nurse Joy said as Ash paid for the room and she handed him the keys to the room.

Ash quickly managed to find his room and decided to settle down and unwind by watching television.

**" It seems Team Magma is back to their old tricks a news" reporter said**

**" They have stolen from Devon corporations, as of now the Company refuses to disclose to the public what was stolen from them simply saying that they along with the Police are working to reclaim their property."**

Ash sighed, "Those guys again." If he remembered correctly their goal was to expand the land in the entire world. A dumb goal Ash probably wouldn't even mess with them if it wasn't for the fact that they also tried to take control of Groudon, a Legendary Pokemon who could actually destroy the world.

Oh well, hopefully the police and Steven Stone will stop them. Agter changing the channel a couple of times Ash found a decent movie to watch. After the movie ended Ash started wondering where the hell May was.

" It's been a while since she left, Do you think we should try and find her?" Ash asked his trusty Pikachu.

" Pika." He said as he jumped to Ash's shoulder.

At that moment May entered the room with a pokeball and a smile on her face.

" Your back."

" I captured the Pokemon I came here to catch."

" Can I see it?"

" Sure." She opened her Pokeball revealing the latest member of her team.

It was a quadruped Pokémon with four stubby legs and a large round head. Its body was black with plates of gray armor covering its head, back, and legs. Throughout its body there were small openings in the armor and a single, blunt spike protrudes from its back.

" Aron!" It screeched.

" Hey aren't you a cute little guy." Ash said as he reached down to look at it closer. Aron just jumped and headbutted him on the stomach knocking him and Pikachu to the floor.

" Aron!"

May laughed. " I don't think he likes being called cute."

Ash recovered from the attack and said. " You think." He got up and noticed a faint glow coming from May's pocket.

" May, what's that?" He said as he pointed at her pocket.

'Isn't that my Mega stone' May thought to herserlf as she fished through her pocket and quickly got the gem. She held it close to her newly caught Pokemon and noticed how it seemed to shine a bit more.

" Aron can mega evolve!?" Ash exclaimed.

May shook her head and said. " Did you forget what the Professor said? Only fully evolved Pokemon have been able to mega evolve, this means Aron can mega evolve if he evolves into an Agron."

" Oh right I forgot." Ash said sheepishly.

" That reminds me can any of your Pokemon mega evolve." May asked.

...

" I don't know, I kinda left my mega stone in my backpack and never took it out." Ash admitted, May's jaw dropped.

" Okay get your pokeballs."

" Why?"

" We're going to see if the Pokemon you have with you can mega evolve now let's go!" The couple quickly released all of Ash's Pokemon. Ash quickly took his mega stone from his backpack and was surprised to find that it was glowing.

" Okay Ash, recall them one by one, when the stone stops glowing or when there is only one left then that means that they're the one that can mega evolve."

" Got it, Bulbasaur return!" Ash pulled out a pokeball and returned Bulbasaur.

" The stone is still glowing." May pointed out.

" Right! Infernape return!" Repeating the same action that he did with Bulbasaur, Infernape was sucked into its ball again leaving only.

" Bagon?"

" Congratulations Bagon turns out you can mega evolve."

Bagon started cheering not even knowing what mega evolving is. All he heard was the word evolve and he asociated it with getting his wings.

After Ash returned Bagon May noticed something. " Hey Ash why is there only one bed?"

" Nurse Joy said this was the only room they had left. I thought we could just share the bed but if you don't want to then I could sleep on the floor."

" No! You can sleep with me!" May said raising her voice slightly. " I mean you can sleep in the same bed as me! Not like sleep sleep with me." May blushed heavily at the thought.

" Well yeah May that's how sharing the bed works." Ash in all his dense glory said.

" You know Ash sometimes I hate how dense you are and other times I'm happy that you're so dense."

" What do you mean?"

"Just forget about it."

**End of chapter.**

**Ash Ketchum Party Pokemon:**

**Pikachu L****V.88**

**Infernape LV.** **7****2**

**Bulbasaur LV.** **63**

**Bagon LV. 1****2**

**May Maple Party Pokemon:**

**Glaceon LV.65**

**Blaziken LV.70**

**Venusaur LV.60**

**Wartortle LV.56**

**Dratini LV.8**

**Aron LV.25**

**(AN: I figured this would be a fair level to put May's team in because Ash and his crew get into WAY more fights than May does and they tend to be more intense.)**


	10. Chapter 9

" Are you ready to head out?" Ash asked.

May quickly perked up and took Ash's hand into her own. " You bet."

" You coming Pikachu?"

The mouse shook his head and jumped just high enough to reach May's pokeball belt, he snatched one particular.

" Hey!" May instinctively snapped.

Pikachu ignored her as he opened the ball releasing Glaceon.

Seeing this May chuckled. " Is that all you wanted, to spend the day with Glaceon?" Both Pokemon nodded in response.

" Well have fun you two." May and Ash walked out of the room, leaving the two Pokemon on their own. As they made their way to the beach May took hold of Ash's hand and began a conversation.

" Hey, Can I ask you a question?"

" Sure."

" Do you think you could come up with a nickname for me?" May asked a tinge of nervousness coloring her voice.

"...Why?"

" We're a couple, We're supposed to have pet names for each other." She answered now slightly annoyed.

"You didn't give me a pet name, So why do you need one?"

" Are you joking! I call you Ashy half the time."

" That's pretty lazy May, The only thing you did was add a "Y" at the end of my name." As soon Ash said that the glare that he received from May told him that was the wrong thing to say.

" We-well I guess I should try to make one for you." Ash wisely said.

" How about...Um...Maybe?" Ash started tripping on his words, trying his hardest to come up with a nickname for May. May progressively got more and more annoyed with Ash and when she was about to tell him to forget about it.

" Beautifly."

"What?"

" Beautifly, that's my pet name for you. What do you think?"

May gave Ash a bright smile which made his heart beat twice as fast before and said. " I love it!"

Ash sighed in relief. " I dodged a Hyper beam there."

After a minute of walking they reached the beach, they could see that there were a lot of tents and stands that had been set up and there was even a surfing competion taking place.

They walked over to a stand that was centered around a Carnival game where you had to throw a ring around a bottle's neck. Ash and May played the game with Ash failing horribly and not even winning a single prize while May won herself a Mudkip doll.

The two made their way through the fair trying everything that the festival had to offer from snowcones to surf boarding they did it all. It was after five hours that they ran into an old man who had a large crowd around him. The man was dressed like a sailor which he probably was.

" Come one come all, If any of you can defeat me in a Pokemon battle then I will give a special reward." The Man said to the large crowd beside him was a Hitmonlee who looked eager to battle.

"Who wants to go first?"

Many in the crowd looked unsure whether to step up to the task of battling the old man, his Hitmonlee while it did look to be near as old as him looked strong. Though there were a few who we're not intimidated most prominantly a raven haired teenager by the name of Ash Ketchum.

" I'll battle with you." Ash stepped forward pokeball in hand.

" I like your enthusiasm lad, My name is Chuck this is my partner Hitmonlee, What is your name?"

" I'm Ash from Pallet town."

" Your from Kanto eh? It's good to meet someone from my home region." Chuck said with a smile. " Now who will be my Hitmonlee's opponent?"

" It's this guy." Ash launched his pokeball into the air. The ball opened allowing Infernape to materialize, the fire monkey landed on the sand ready to battle he had heard the conversation that Ash and Chuck were having inside his pokeball. He was hoping for a good battle this time around, something he hadn't been given for a while.

The crowd cleared away to make space for the fighters effectively making a circle around them.

" A fighting type." Chuck observed as his Hitmonlee stepped infront of him. " You can have the first move lad."

Without hesitation Ash began mounting his offense. " Infernape use Mach punch."

With a glowing fist Infernape rushed Hitmonlee moving so fast that to the average person he was little more than a brown and white blurr. He crossed the distance between him and his opponent in an instant and punched the fighting type in the face but to his and Ash's surprise Hitmonlee barely flinched.

" Thunder kick!" Chuck shouted to his Pokemon. Electricity gathered at Hitmonlee's leg as it hit Infernape in the stomach with a roundhouse kick, the attack pushed Infernape back however, the fire type began doing backflips to create distance between himself and Hitmonlee.

" That's a fast Pokemon you got there." Chuck complimented.

" Thanks, your Hitmonlee is pretty tough too." Ash said in response.

" Infernape use flamethrower!" The fire monkey took a deep breath before firing a steady stream of fire at his opponents, the attack got closer and closer to Hitmonlee until Chuck shouted.

"Block it with Blaze kick." With a burning leg Hitmonlee kicked the incoming attack with enough force to disperse the flames that were racing towards him.

" Now use High jump kick!"

Hitmonlee jumped into the air kicking up sand as the force of his jump created a weak shockwave. The fighting types knee began to glow as he positioned himself to fall knee first into his opponent.

" Dodge it with Dig!"

Infernape quickly dug a hole the soft sand allowing him to create a tunnel much faster than usual, Hitmonlee missed his target by a mile and crashed into the sand hurting his knee considerably.

Infernape jumped out of the sand and with a glowing fist punched Hitmonlee with enough force to send him skidding across the sand in front of his trainer.

" Use Grass knott to hold him down." Ash ordered with confident grin, Infernape's eyes flashed green for a moment as blades of grass grew from the sand and wrapped themselves all around Hitmonlee's body who was still lying on the ground.

" Now use Flare blitz!"

The Sinnoh starter sprinted as fast as he could before jumping into the air his body enveloped in blue and white flames, he tackled Hitmonlee on the ground leaving a few notable burns on his body.

Infernape backed away as soon as he finished his attack and returned to Ash's side, they both observed as Hitmonlee got back up albeit with some difficulty.

" It seems I underestimated you lad, looks like we'll have to fight hard if we want to win this battle."

" Use Blaze kick on the sand! Use your hottest fire!" Chuck ordered. With all of its might Hitmonlee surrounded his leg with blue flames and kicked the sand super heating it and turning the sand around them into a glass floor completely changing the battlefield.

"Woah!" Ash marveled at the change in scenery just like the rest of the crowd.

" High jump kick." Again Hitmonlee leaped into the sky, Ash quickly reacted to this by shouting. " Use Dig to dodge!"

Infernape smashed his fist into the glass but rather than soft easy to remove sand his hand was met with hard glass that cracked when Infernape tried to dig into it but didn't break completely.

Infernape was hit in the face by the High jump kick almost knocking him to the floor however, Chuck was not going to let him rest.

" Close combat!" He roared.

Hitmonlee punched Infernape in the gut three times causing the monkey to bend over in pain, Hitmonlee took advantage of this as he axe kicked Infernape into the glass floor.

" Seismic toss!"

Hitmonlee grabbed Infernape and jumped into the air once they reached a certain height Hitmonlee threw Infernape into the glass with all of his might cracking the glass beneath them even more.

"Are you alright!" Ash shouted in worry.

Hearing his trainers voice Infernape pushed through the pain and got back up. When Infernape managed to get to his feet, Hitmonlee had already landed on the ground again.

" Flamethrower then follow it up with Mach punch."

Like before Hitmonlee blocked the fire type attack with his Blaze kick but was blindsided by the following Mach punch.

"Punch him into the air!"

As Hitmonlee stumbled from the first strike Infernape used his other hand to deliver an upper cut sending his opponent into the air.

"Finish it with Flame wheel." Infernape jumped into the air right above where Hitmonlee was and began doing front flips in the air while breathing fire forming a tire of flames. The wheel of flames crashed right into Hitmonlee hitting him with enough force to send him plummeting into the ground completely breaking the glass beneath them.

Infernape landed next to Ash being mindful of the broken glass that could cut him if had landed any closer to where he and Hitmonlee were fighting. He and Ash both observed as Hitmonlee lied motionless on the floor knocked out.

" We did it!" Ash cheered alongside Infernape.

Chuck returned his oldest friend into his pokeball, he looked at the ball before chuckling in amusement. " It seems that the two of us have gotten too old."

Chuck picked up another pokeball releasing an Alakazam.

" Alakazam clean up this mess please." The psychic type nodded and used its psychic powers to pick up every single shard of glass and dump it into a nearby trash can.

Chuck then walked towards Ash and his Infernape who seemed to be celebrating with a young girl and her Blaziken which Chuck assumed was the boy's girlfriend what with how close they seemed to be.

" Congratulations." The old man said.

" Thanks, that was a good battle."

" That it was and to the winner go the spoils." He said presenting the young man with a Pokeball.

" A pokeball?" Ash took the Pokeball and opened revealing a amphibious bipedal Pokémon. Its body was primarily light-blue with a lighter shade of blue for its underside and an orange belly. Marshtomp's head had an angular black fin, orange eyes, and orange gills on the ends of both cheeks. It had long arms with three-fingered hands. Its feet have three small toes, and it had two black fins for tails.

" Marshstomp?" The Pokemon called out in confusion.

" I found this little troublemaker near a river that I like to visit in my spare time, he was using Mud bomb to try and muddy the river to claim it as his home. I captured him to prevent him from ruining the river for all the Pokemon that live there as well as the Pokemon who use the river as a source of drinking water, I've been trying to find a trainer to take care of him for quite a while."

" What do you say lad, are you willing to take him with you?"

Ash kneeled down and asked the Hoenn starter. " Do you wanna come with me?"

Marshstomp shot a Water gun at Ash's face before hugging him with a derpy smile on his face.

" I think he likes you." May said while laughing.

" Perfect." Chuck said as he left the couple alone with their new companion. He faced the crowd again and said. " Now who's next I've got five more prizes and five more Pokemon to battle with!"

Ash and May left as they went to get Infernape to the Pokemon Center and to return to their room. After they left Infernape in Nurse Joy's care they returned to their room.

" Hey Ash, I had a lot of fun today."

" Yeah me too!" Ash admitted with a jolly smile.

" There's only one thing that can make it better." She said sounding a little nervous.

" What?" Ash asked, May walked over to Ash and gave him a peck on the lips.

" That." She said with a massive blush on her face.

**End of chapter.**

**So yeah, I'm changing my update schedule to every Thursday.**

**Note: If I don't get out a chapter during a thursday that just means I'm having a bit of writers block, since I already know all the major events that I want to happen in the story.**

**Latest member of Ash's team:**

**Marshstomp LV.30**


	11. Chapter 10

(Pokemon Center courtyard)

" Use Dragon breath!"

" Flamethrower!"

Dratini breathed green flames towards Bagon who matched the attack with his own flames.

" Aron use Take down on Bagon!" May ordered.

" Marshstomp protect Bagon with Water gun."

As Aron began sprinting to tackle Bagon Marshstomp attacked him with Water gun. The Steel/Rock type struggled to get up as he was just hit with a Super effective attack.

" Come on Bagon!" Ash cheered for his Pokemon who was struggling to overpower Dratini's Dragon breath with his Flamethrower. Bagon closed his eyes for a second before pushing himself harder then ever before to breathe as much fire as he could possibly produce, after a second Bagon's flames overpowered the green flames of Dratini.

The flamethrower hit Dratini directly pushing her all the way back to where Aron was.

" You guys win this round." May said as she decided that her Pokemon had been injured enough over their sparring match.

Ash smiled proudly as he saw Bagon and Marshstomp cheer in victory. Over the past few days Bagon had been training super hard, He trained with both Infernape and Pikachu. Pikachu helped him sharpen his reflexes while Infernape helped him increase the strenght of his attacks. Ash was sure that in their next Gym battle Bagon was going to win.

Marshstomp began jumping up and down in joy, he sprayed Bagon with his Water gun and then turned around and sprayed Ash soaking them both to the core.

Ash was about to get angry and yell at Marshstomp for getting him and his clothes wet but as soon as he saw the smile on his pokemons face Ash relented and just let the water type be happy.

" A call for Ash Ketchum." They heard Nurse Joy say through the speakers that were scattered around the Pokemon Center.

" Someone is calling me?"

May walked over to Ash and said. " I'll take care of the Pokemon while you go take your call."

"Thanks Beautifly!" Ash said as he sprinted to go take his phone call leaving a blushing May alone with their Pokemon.

Ash made his way to the Video-phones where he found out that Professor Oak was the one who had called him.

" Good morning Ash." The Professor said.

" Hi Professor, How come you didn't just call me on my Pokedex?" Ash asked.

" Simple, I needed to send one of your Pokemon to you, He wants to see you again."

" Really? Who is it?"

" That will be a surprise also while I have you here, Do you want to know how the rest of your Pokemon are doing?"

" Of course!" Ash said excitedly.

" First of all your Charizard has returned from the Charicific Valley, apparently he has completed his training and is now living here like the rest of your Pokemon." Oak took a moment to catch his breath and continued. " The rest of your Pokemon have all been training hard while you were gone, Some have even evolved."

" Who evolved?"

" Your Bayleef is now a Meganium, Totodile has now turned into a Croconaw, and lastly your Gible is now a Gabite... Well there is one more Pokemon who evolved but he's the one I'm sending to you and he wants it to be a surprise."

" Alright send him over here." Using the Pokeball transfer system, Ash received a pokeball from Oak.

" Call me if you need anything." Oak said as ended the call.

Ash looked at the pokeball that was in his hands and said. " let's see who's in here."

Ash threw the ball in the air and when it burst open it revealed...

" Wartortle!"

" A Wartortle? No way! Squirtle is that you!?"

Wartortle smirked as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

Ash quickly hugged his Pokemon before saying "What are you doing here?"

"( The Squirtle fire squad got disbanded because we didn't have enough members after my brothers moved on with their lives, Two of them ended up joining trainers that they liked and another just left cause he fell in love with a Corsola. So Arceus knows what he's up to and the last one decided to be a cop as Officer Jenny's Pokemon.)"

" Im going to need you to slow down there buddy, You know I can't understand you as well as I can understand Pikachu." Ash said causing Wartortle to facepalm. Wartortle began doing charades and after five minutes Ash finally got the message.

They both made their way to the courtyard where everyone was training.

" We have a returning member today." Ash said to his Pokemon, Bulbasaur and Pikachu quickly recognized the Pokemon that was standing next to Ash. Ash's newer Pokemon like Marshstomp and Bagon had no idea who that Pokemon was while Infernape had heard stories about him from Bulbasaur and Pikachu.

Almost everyone approached the new arrival everyone except Bulbasaur.

" ( He evolved too...)" He thought to himself.

Wartortle spent a couple of minutes talking to the rest of Ash and May's Pokemon before he walked up to Bulbasaur who was sitting all alone next to a tree.

**(Pokespeech translator activated.)**

" Is there any reason why you didn't come to welcome me?" The water type asked as he sat right next to Bulbasaur.

" It's nothing." Bulbasaur lied creating a awkward silence between the two.

" So... mind filling me in on the new guys, I don't know them very well."

" Sure... Infernape can be a bit intense sometimes but overall I think he's good company, Bagon is ussually pretty shy but if you put a challenge in front of him, he's as stubborn as Ash is and Marshtomp... Is a bit of an airhead to put it nicely."

" What about the other ones." Wartortle asked as he pointed at Blaziken who was having a sparring match with Infernape.

" Those are the Pokemon that belong to Ash's mate, aside from Venusaur I don't really know any of them that well."

" No!" Wartortle exclaimed suddenly.

" What's wrong?" Bulbasaur asked as he got startled by his friends outburst.

" Please don't tell me May and Ash are mating." Wartortle said in a fearful tone.

" Why does it matter who Ash mates with?"

" I made a stupid bet with Charizard about who Ash would end up with."

" Really? What did you bet?"

" I bet my sunglasses that Ash would mate with Misty."

" Geez what did Charizard bet for you to risk your glasses."

" He promised to be my slave for a day if he was wrong about Ash and May."

" I'm sure Charizard won't care about your sunglasses. He doesn't have any use for them." Bulbasaur reasoned.

" That prick is going to wear them just to spite me!"

" So... Why are you here?" Bulbasaur asked uncomfortably after a moment of silence.

" Okay seriously did I do something to you?"

" N-no."

Wartortle sighed and said. " To answer your question I'm here because neither You, Pikachu, or Ash were at the lab when Jenny dropped me off in Pallet town. I'll probably have Ash return me to the lab tomorrow, now tell me why are you acting like I killed your best friend or something."

" It's just that you evolved."

" What about it?"

" Look I've just been thinking about evolving myself but I'm scared about what might happen if my personality changes."

" That's it?"

"Look I've been freaking out about this over the last week! I keep thinking to myself if I evolved maybe Ash could have relied on me more in battles maybe I could be more useful in the lab but I can't force myself to do it." Bulbasaur snapped at his old friend.

" You need to calm down, I want to remind you that our family survived Charizard I think any personality changes that might happen to you are nothing compared to that... If you want to evolve then do it."

Bulbasaur was speechless Wartortle was right. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to do something that he had been holding back for a long time, his body began to glow as he began to grow in size.

" Don't be scared." Bulbasaur repeated to himself over and over again as his body permanently changed.

When the light died down the first thing that he felt was that the bulb on his flower had bloomed into a pink bud, his legs felt sturdier and he felt stronger actually.

He opened his eyes that he didn't even realize that he had closed he noticed that everyone was surrounding him with mixed reaction.

" You evolved!" Ash and Pikachu said in shock.

" So that's what evolution looks like!" Bagon exclaimed in wonder.

" You look funny now." Marshstomp said earning a slight glare from Venusaur.

" How does it feel?" Wartortle asked.

" Not bad." He replied with a smile.

**( Pokespeech translator off)**

Ash was still dumbfounded at the sight before him, his Bulba- I mean Ivysaur had evolved.

" Why did you evolve?" Ash asked his grass type.

" Ivysaur!"

" Y-you thought it was past time for you to evolve?" Ash asked receiving a nod from his grass type.

" Well, what do you say about training so we can get you used to your new body?"

" Ivysaur!" He said with a nod.

**End of Chapter.**

**For those of you wondering, Yes all of Ash's Pokemon will make an appearance eventually but it will be at the end of the story during the Pokemon league that's when they will pop up.**


	12. Chapter 10 (12-26 13:15:37)

When May woke up the first thing she noticed was that Ash was cuddling her from behind.

" So you're finally taking the initiative." May thought to herself pleased with the turn of events. She leaned back to fully enjoy the cuddling session.

" May..." Ash mumbled in his sleep.

'How cute he talks in his sleep' May thought to herself. ' And he's dreaming about me too, I wonder what we're doing in his dream.'

" I bet I can eat more pancakes than you."

' Of course, that's what he's dreaming about.' May thought to herself dryly. ' Wait a minute! There's no way you can eat more pancakes than me!'

**(Timeskip)**

Ash had an odd morning, to say the least, as soon as he woke up May had challenged him to a pancake eating contest in which they tied.

As they sat there trying to digest all the pancakes that they demolished May began a conversation.

" Today you're going to have a gym battle with Brawly, right?"

" Yup, I'm going to give it everything I've got," Ash said as he leaned back into his chair and relaxed.

" Who are you going to use?"

" Bagon and Marshstomp." May raised an eyebrow at that decision.

" Do you remember what happened last time?"

" Oh come on May, You've seen how hard Bagon has been training for the past week, It would be insulting not to have him fight in this one and Marshstomp was pretty strong even before we started training."

" Well for their sake I hope your right."

After that, they walked to Dewford town Gym. They found a young man with long black hair dressed in basketball shorts and a tank top meditating in the middle of the Gym.

" Do you know where the Gym leader is?" Ash asked.

The man opened his eyes. " You're looking at him."

"What about Brawly?"

" He retired about a month ago and named me as his successor."

" Well, are you ready for a Gym battle?" The man nodded.

The two made their way to the battlefield and got to their respective positions.

" This battle will be between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the Gym leader Joseph, this will be a 2v2 match the battle will be over when both of a trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle, trainers, release your Pokemon."

" Let's show him your speed Hitmontop." Joseph threw his Pokeball into the air releasing his Hitmontop, Hitmontop landed on the floor and started shadow boxing in preparation for the upcoming fight.

' A Hitmontop, those things are pretty fast. I don't think Marshstomp is fast enough to keep up with one of them.' Ash reached out for Bagon's Pokeball and tossed it into the air releasing Bagon.

" The Challenger may have the first move." The referee announced.

" Use flamethrower!"

" Counter with Rapid spin." Hitmontop did a backflip and landed on its head, it used the momentum to begin spinning like a top at high speeds. Hitmontop powered through the flames and reached Bagon hitting him on the head.

" Now Mega kick."

Hitmontop got to his feet to perform a Roundhouse kick but as soon as his feet touched the floor the fighting type fell to his knees. Joseph gasped as he noticed the burns on his pokemon's feet.

' That flamethrower was a lot hotter than I predicted.' Joseph thought to himself as he scrambled to come up with a strategy to win the battle.

Ash, however, took this as the perfect opportunity to knock out Hitmontop.

" Bagon use Hydro pump to send him flying."

Bagon shot a stream of highly pressurized water at Hitmontop, the attack pushed him high into the air, Ash decided against giving Hitmontop to breathe and ordered Bagon to keep attacking.

" Use Dragon pulse rapid fire!"

Bagon opened it's mouth and gathered draconic energy around it, He made a ball of purple and orange energy quickly he compressed that energy into the size of a marvel and released all the energy.

The attack took the form of a thin Purple laser that hit his enemy just as he crashed into the ground, Hitmontop took the attack at full strength sending him skipping across the floor like a stone until he hit the wall that was behind Joseph.

" Hitmontop is unable to battle, the winner is Bagon!"

" Good job Bagon!" Ash congratulated his Pokemon as he saw that Hitmontop was on the floor and clearly wasn't getting back up anytime soon.

" Bagon return." Ash pulled out his Pokeball and returned Bagon, Dragon pulse was a move Bagon had only recently learned the attack itself while powerful was very draining for the young Dragon-type.

" Marshstomp I choose you!"

" Hitmonchan prepare for battle!"

Both trainers released their Pokemon at the exact same time, as soon they were released from their balls Hitmonchan tried to intimidate Marshstomp by throwing a dozen punches into the air, Showing off its speed and strength.

Marshstomp however just tilted its head in curiosity at the weird Pokemon in front of it.

" Mach punch!" Hitmonchan started hopping before it dashed towards Marshstomp and with a glowing fist punched the water type in the face.

" Now Close Combat!" Joseph barked.

" Marshstomp use protect," Ash ordered.

Hitmonchan delivered a series of consecutive hits but rather than punching his enemy, Hitmonchan punched a protective bubble that Marshstomp had created.

" Counterattack with water gun."

" Block it!"

With so little distance between them, there wasn't much Hitmonchan could do other than cross his arms in an X position and tank the attack.

" Follow it up with Mud bomb."

With little effort, Marshstomp spat out a huge ball of mud that struck Himonchan right in the face. The fighting type yelled as the mud got into its eyes, he began furiously rubbing his face in a futile attempt to get rid of the mud.

" Finish it with Rock slide!" Ash yelled victoriously.

Marshstomp's eyes glowed white for a split second before dozens of small boulders fell from above Hitmonchan.

The rocks all broke themselves against Hitmonchan's body leaving it buried in a pile of peebles. To Ash's surprise, Hitmonchan jumped out of the _rocks that were burying it looking injured but ready to battle._

The fighting still had its eyes closed meaning it couldn't see, Ash intended to make full use of this in order to win the battle.

" Water gun full power!"

" Dodge left!" Joseph ordered.

Trusting his trainer Hitmonchan jumped out the way of the attack just barely dodging the stream of water that was about to hit him.

" Mach punch straight ahead."

" Protect!" Ash shouted in worry for his Pokemon. Luckily for him, Marshstomp was indeed able to create a barrier to protect itself from the attack.

" Hitmonchan use Focus punch, let's end this in one hit!"

' What I'm about to do is really risky but if it works...' Ash thought to himself before shouting. " Marshstomp use Bide!"

Hitmonchan charged his attack and hit his opponent right in the gut with enough force to push him back but not enough to send him flying.

" It withstood the attack!" Joseph shouted in surprise, his secret weapon actually failed. The bad news for the Gym leader didn't end there as Marshstomp released a massive beam of white energy at his opponent, the scale of the attack was so large that Hitmonchan's entire body was consumed by the laser.

When the attack died down Hitmonchan was revealed to be unconscious with one of his boxing gloves being blown away in the process.

" Hitmonchan is unable to battle the winner is Marshstomp, both of the Gym leaders Pokemon are down the Ash Ketchum is the winner." The referee announced causing Ash and Marstomp to cheer. Marshstomp looked back at Ash and fired a Water gun at its trainer to celebrate but Ash predicted this and dodged the attack, Ash then took out a Pokeball and returned his derpy Pokemon.

" That was close, It would be bad if I got sick because my Pokemon keeps on spraying me with water."

After the battle, Joseph approached Ash and offered him the Gym badge which Ash denied because he had already obtained it from Brawly.

Ash and May both left the Gym and went back to the Pokemon Center where Ash left Bagon and Marshstomp under Nurse Joy's care while he and May returned to their room.

Ash laid down on the bed where May after taking her shoes off laid right next to him.

" That was a good battle." May complimented.

" Yeah, I'm happy Bagon won after his loss in Rustboro City I was a little nervous about letting him battle so soon after that."

May reached up to Ash's head knocked off his baseball cap and started rubbing his head affectionately. Ash simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage he was getting.

After a while, Ash asked May an important question. " Where do you want to go next?"

" Slateport City."

" There is a Contest that's supposed to take place there right?" Ash asked wanting to make sure his girlfriend was getting closer to completing her dream, May giggled.

" What's so funny," Ash asked.

" It's just that you're so cute when you worry about me," May said as she threw her arms around him to cuddle her sweet boyfriend.

**End of Chapter... Also Merry Christmas.**


	13. Chapter 12

May and Ash had just arrived in Slateport city, like Dewford town it was near a beach. Unfortunately for Ash Slateport city did not have a Gym, Ash was fine with that though since there was a Contest May could participate in.

The two made their way into the City before they went to the Pokemon Center May dragged him to the Mall where May bought herself some new shoes and unbeknownst to Ash a gift for him.

After May explored every single store that she could find the couple stopped by the food court for some lunch.

" What do you wanna eat?" May asked.

" I could go for a pizza."

" That sounds nice... You are going to pay for it right?"

" Why me!?" Ash exclaimed.

" You're rich." May pointed out.

" Aren't you rich too?"

" No, I don't make a lot of money from my Contest since Contest are still pretty new," May said with a hint bitterness, not that it was Ash's fault that Contest have only been around for a decade while Battling has been a sport for centuries and was vastly more popular. " Besides that necklace I bought was really expensive."

" You bought a necklace?"

May's body quickly tensed and she said. " While you were in the bathroom I bought one." She hoped she didn't ruin the surprise by telling him that... then again.

" Alright."

This was the kind and naive Ash she was talking to, she would have to screw up pretty badly for him to notice something was up.

The two found a restaurant that sold pizza they ordered 4 boxes of pizza and quickly began tearing through all four boxes with the ferocity of a starving Snorlax.

"This is really good!" Ash exclaimed with a mouthful of pizza.

" Don't talk with your mouthful Ash, it's really impolite," May said as she ate another slice of pizza

In a minute all four pizza boxes were gone, The young couple simply sat their chairs with full bellies digesting all the food they inhaled.

" Hey Ash I've been wondering about something for a while now," May said.

" What is it?"

" I don't think you ever told me when was it that you fell in love with me."

" Does it matter?" Ash asked May responded to this by pouting at him, with a sigh Ash began to tell her the story.

" I don't really know when I fell in love with you, but I know when I realized it." Ash could remember the event very vividly could he not? It was one of his craziest adventures.

May perked up at this, She knew Ash wasn't the most romantic person around but she hoped he would say something sweet at least... Which was more or less why she was attracted to Ash anyway he was one of the nicest people she had ever known. though he was much more than that he was her mentor and best friend before they became a couple.

" Remember back when I almost died at the sea temple?" Ash asked May frowned at this she never liked to revisit those memories she would always end up worrying about Manaphy whenever she thought about the Sea Temple not only that, but her Ash had come so close to dying it was honestly one of her most terrifying memories.

" Well, when I was trying to save the Temple I fainted at one point from a lack of oxygen," Ash admitted much to May's shock and horror. " But then I heard your voice in my head, I don't know how or why it happened but I did. You encouraged me not to give up to keep going and I woke up because I knew I couldn't die like that, not without seeing you again."

" It took me a week to completely understand what I was feeling and a good talk with Pikachu but after that, I decided to ask you out on a date and well... you know the rest of the story."

May was completely dumbfounded by this revelation from Ash never in a million years had she expected him to be so...intimate.

May got up from her chair and kissed Ash square on the lips it wasn't a deep kiss but it expressed her emotions to Ash clearly. While Pikachu tried to ignore the two of them by focusing on his beloved Ketchup bottle.

" What was that for?" Ash said trying to calm down his heart which was currently beating intensely in his chest.

May gave him a shy smile and said. " For being you."

" We should do that more often." May laughed but quietly she agreed with Ash's statement.

The couple left the mall hand in hand and made their way to the Pokemon Center.

**(The next day)**

Ash woke up in the room he and May had rented for themselves. The first thing he noticed was that May wasn't next to him. Lately, she had been feeling cold and requested to sleep next to him, Ash really needed to figure out if she was sick or not, She should not be feeling that cold during summer... Maybe he was making the room too cold with the air conditioner.

He looked around the room to see if Pikachu was in the room or if he left with May to sign up for her Contest. After a quick look around the room, he realized Pikachu must have left with May.

It looks like he was going to eat breakfast alone, fortunately for him, the door to his room opened revealing May followed closely by Pikachu. She was carrying a brown paper bag full of food that Ash could smell.

" Good morning," May said as she offered him the bag which Ash gladly took.

" Good morning," Ash said.

" Hey, Ash I need a favor from you," May said nervously since she wasn't sure about how Ash would take the news.

" Sure."

" You don't even know the favor."

" May I would sell my left kidney for you. I think that whatever favor you need I can help." Ash joked.

" Well, I signed you up for next week's Contest."

" What!? Why!?"

" Turns out, you need a partner to compete in this Contest."

" Why me? Wasn't there someone else who could have been your partner?"

" Well yeah, I just thought that it would be fun for us to enter as a couple."

"... Alright but I'm probably going to weigh you down in the Contest."

" Weigh me down!?" May said in outrage. " Ash if I didn't know any better I would call you a prodigy in Pokemon Contest."

Ash just gave May a confused look.

" Come on Ash, You tied with me in the Terracotta contest and back at the Wallace Cup you were amazing," May argued.

" I wasn't bad but I wouldn't say I was good either."

" You might not believe it but I know you'll do great in the Contest."

" Alright, I won't let you down."

" I know you won't. Because you'll give it your all like you always do."

**( Pokemon Center** **Courtyard)**

Both Ash and May released all their Pokemon from their pokeballs they allowed their Pokemon to do as they pleased while they figured out what they wanted to do for the Contest.

" Okay, Ash the Pokemon we use need to have similarities between them."

" Like what?" Ash asked wanting May to specify.

" Either a similar type or similar appearance. That was one of the conditions specified in the rules for this Contest."

Ash and May took a minute to think about who they could use for the upcoming contest.

" How about we use Bagon and Dratini for the appeals round," Ash suggested.

" But Dratini doesn't have any experience in Contest neither does Bagon really."

" And they'll never get any if we don't use them," Ash argued. " They have some really cool moves like twister, Flamethrower, and Dragon pulse. I'm sure we could make an appeal with those moves."

" Yeah you're right, " May admitted with a sigh, She was simply being overprotective of Dratini but could you blame her? She hatched Dratini out of an egg only recently, it was pretty much her baby how Ash could just throw Bagon out and let him fight the way he does was beyond May.

" Who do you think we should use for the battle round?" Ash asked... he knew Pikachu could pull his weight and more in a contest but he didn't have any similarities to any of May's Pokemon.

" How about your Infernape and my Blaziken, they're both Fire and Fighting types."

" That could work, Infernape knows Grass knot to cover for their weakness to water."

" And Blaziken knows Thunder punch to help cover their weakness to flying types," May added.

" Well then let's get started."

**(Pokespeech translator activated.)**

Infernape walked towards Pikachu the Electric mouse was doing nothing at the moment other than playing with a rock he found on the floor.

" Pikachu do you know what we're doing today."

" Probably going to train for the Contest next week."

" I mean us not the other group."

" Ash is going to compete in the contest."

" He is?"

" Yeah, May signed him up for it so they could compete together."

"Mmmm." Was Infernape's response. "I need help with something, are you willing to help me?"

" What do you need?"

Infernape looked behind him to make sure no one was going to hear their conversation." I want to impress Blaziken but to do that I need to activate my Blaze ability. Next time we're training I want you to shock me to the point where I can activate it."

" No!"

" What why not?"

" I don't want to get in trouble with Ash just so you can get laid. Do you really think Ash would let a sparring match go **that **far?"

" Come on Pikachu this is for love, don't you have a heart." Infernape pleaded.

Pikachu sighed deeply." Fine, just don't make any eggs with her."

" Why not?"

" I don't think Ash and May would appreciate having to take care of two eggs."

" Two eggs?" Infernape looked towards Glaceon then back to Pikachu. " Congratulations!"

" Keep it down!" Pikachu spat out a bit harshly." Glaceon wants to surprise Ash and May with the egg."

" I swear to you that not a single word of this conversation will be repeated to anyone."

" Good. I think Ash is Calling us."

" I hear him too, let's go."

**End Chapter.**

**c12Shane**

**Hey just thought I leave a little review since not seeing any other but so I like how this is going also love you gave ash a marshsotp hope it evolves to swampert anyway keep up the great work and happy new year;)!.**

**Me: You can bet your ass that Marshstomp is evolving, one of my biggest problems with the series is how Ash doesn't evolve his Pokemon. I know some of them choose not to but most of them have never expressed any grievances with** it.

Happy New Year. Consider this early chapter as a little gift.


	14. Chapter 13

Ash and May were in the Contest hall or more specifically the locker rooms that every participant had access to. They sat on the benches playing rock, paper, scissors with one another.

As the couple was distracted with one another two figures approached them.

" May hun, is that you?" A disgustingly friendly voice said. May dreaded the person who that voice belonged to.

" Hello Harley, " May said hiding her annoyance.

Next to Harley was none other than Drew, He offered May a rose which she took though May didn't notice the annoyed look on Ash's face when she did that.

" So you did come to Hoenn after all," Drew said.

" Well, if I go to a region without you guys I might not have any good competition," May said matter of factly.

" Who's this kid over here?" Harley said as he pointed at Ash.

" You don't remember!?" Ash said feeling slightly insulted.

" Oh! Now I remember, you're that Ketchum kid."

" You actually didn't remember him," Drew said while silently questioning how good of an idea it was to team up with Harley.

" Hey May there calling the both of us to the stage." Ash grabbed May's hand and practically dragged her away.

" Whoah Ash slow down!" May said. Ash did slow down but still walked at a faster pace than normal, they walked through the hallways and May would notice the annoyed stare that Ash would give to the rose that she was holding.

" Wait, " May said while she stopped walking and forced Ash to look at her. " Are you jealous?"

" Me! No! Why would I be jealous?"

" Dear Arceus you are jealous." May was honestly surprised at this turn of events.

With a smile, May let the rose fall to the floor. As soon as the rose touched the floor Pikachu fried it with his thunderbolt. May put her arms around Ash's neck and said. " You don't need to be jealous of Drew. You should know by now that I love you." May finished her sentence by bringing Ash in for a kiss on the lips.

Ash let out a small smile as he brought their foreheads together." Sorry, Beautifly I guess I was just overreacting."

" It happens I know I go crazy whenever I see a girl flirting with you," May admitted.

"Since when do other girls flirt with me?"

" All the time, it's one of the reasons I'm glad you're so dense. It makes it impossible for almost any girl to get it through that head of yours that they want to date you."

" Really?"

" Yup."

" Now let's go win this Contest."

**(Transition)**

**" Alright, folks welcome to this year's** **Slateport City Contest. Our first pair is none other than May Maple** **and her partner while not** **a professional coordinator is a well respected** **Pokemon trainer his name is ****Ash Ketchum!"**

The crowd cheered at the mention of the famous names that were just said.

Ash and May walked towards the center of the stage and they threw their Pokeballs into the air.

" Bagon I choose you!"

" Dratini take the stage."

Both dragon types landed on their feet ready to perform as they had rehearsed this past week.

Ash and May quickly got into position to begin dancing. Ash's left hand was holding May's right hand while his right hand was placed comfortably on May's back while May's left hand was on Ash's shoulder. Ash took a deep breath and hoped that all the practice they did last week would allow him to complete the routine.

"Dratini use twister like we practiced."

" Bagon use flamethrower."

Dratini closed her eyes and summoned a small whirlwind around Ash and May. It was far from an actual twister attack she only made the winds that surrounded Ash and May strong enough for what came next.

Bagon threw his head back and unleashed a weak flamethrower. When the fire reached the whirlwind that surrounded Ash and May the flames spread locking the couple in a ring of fire.

That's when Ash and May began dancing. They were doing the tango a fast-paced dance that fit the fire that was currently surrounding them.

As they danced to the music that was crackling through May's poke dex Dratini would manipulate her twister attack to send small embers into the air in certain parts of the dance to add a little more dramatic flair to the appeal.

after a good minute, Dratini extinguished the flames that surrounded Ash and May. That was Bagon's cue to use Dragon Pulse he created a ball of purple draconic energy but this time rather than compressing it he threw it high into the air.

Dratini used her Dragon breath shortly after, her green flames clashed with the ball of energy causing an explosion of purple sparks and dark green embers to shower the stage.

As the sparks and embers fell Ash and May looked at each other, their hearts beating faster than usual, the excitement and thrill of dancing in front of dozens of people and the hundreds who would no doubt later watch this on television, they kissed allowing the sparks and embers to shower them as they expressed their love to each other.

The crowd roared in approval some even wolf-whistled at the couple. When Ash and May separated from each other they looked towards the judges and waited for their take on the appeal.

"Remarkable!" Mr.Contesta said.

" What a fine appeal this was it's not often that trainers work alongside their Pokemon during an appeal." The Mayor of Slateport City said.

" How lovely, Dratini's control of her Twister attack was wonderful for such a young Pokemon and that ending with Dragon pulse and Dragon breath was very eye-catching." Nurse joy said.

**"Let's give them one last round of applause to Ash the Hero and the Princess of Hoenn everybody!"**

The audience clapped and cheered as Ash and May took their Pokemon and left. When they entered the waiting room they were swarmed by their fellow competitors.

" You guys were awesome out there, " One coordinator said.

" Your dance skills are surprisingly adequate," Drew said.

Ash and May took the comments in stride as they let the excitement die down.

Soon all the other coordinators completed their appeals and they all waited for their results.

The teams that made it through were.

Ash and May.

Harley and Drew.

Hannah and Joanna.

Sam and Dean.

Ash and May got paired up to battle against Sam and Dean. Both teams found their way to the stage where they would have their battle.

**"Let the battle begin!"**

" Infernape I choose you!"

" Blaziken take the stage!"

Both of the fire types landed on their feet, they took a fighting stance as they waited for their opponents to come out.

Both Sam and Dean threw their Pokeballs into the air, they unleashed their Pokemon an Espeon and an Umbreon.

"Shadow Ball!" Sam and Dean shouted.

Both Umbreon and Espeon gathered ghostly energy and fired it at their opponents.

"Infernape use dig!"

" Quick Blaziken follow Infernape!"

Infernape quickly dug a hole in the ground as he went underground Blaziken followed him shortly after the hole had been created.

Sam and Dean lost twenty percent of their points for missing two attacks.

" Infernape use Mach punch on Umbreon!"

" Umbreon try to predict where they are going appear and use Sucker punch."

The ground beneath the dark type started to crumble as Infernape jumped out and punched Umbreon with enough force to send him into the air.

" Espeon get him with Psybeam!" Dean shouted.

" Blaziken protect Infernape!"

The jewel on Espeon's head glowed as it fired a rainbow-colored blast at the fire monkey that was right next to, however, Blaziken jumped out of the hole and fired a flamethrower to counter the psychic type attack.

The attacks clashed with Espeon's psybeam proving to be superior to Blaziken's flamethrower. The psybeam overpowered the flamethrower and struck Blaziken in the chest.

Both teams lost five percent of their points because of their current exchange of blows.

" Infernape use flamethrower on Espeon!"

" Umbreon use Sucker punch!"

As Infernapes mouth was full of flames that would've been unleashed on Espeon, Umbreon's body glowed purple as it charged at Infernape and tackled him.

" Now toxic."

Umbreon gagged a bit as it spat a blob of poison at Infernape but luckily Blaziken jumped and tackled Infernape out of the way.

All four Pokemon created some distance from each other and returned to their trainer's side of the field.

Ash and May's points lowered by five percent while Sam and Dean's lowered by ten percent.

" Cover us, Sammy, Espeon use Calm mind and don't stop until your power's maxed out."

" On it, Umbreon let's try to hold them off."

The dark type took a couple of steps in front of its counterpart and waited for its opponents to make a move.

" Mach punch!"

" Sucker punch!"

Infernape and Umbreon charged at each other with their respective attacks ready, Infernape brought his fist down on Umbreon's head sending the dark type skidding across the floor.

" Blaziken use sky uppercut!"

As Umbreon struggled to get up Blaziken closed the distance between them and punched him into the air.

"Flamethrower!" Ash and May shouted at the same time.

Both fire types took a deep breath before launching two streams of flames that collided with Umbreon mid-air roasting the poor dark type.

Umbreon landed on the floor with swirls in his eyes meaning he was unconscious.

**"Umbreon is unable to battle!"**

Sam and Dean's points were lowered by thirty percent thanks to the knockout and the blows prior to that.

Sam returned his loyal dark type into his Pokeball.

" Hey Sammy remind me to give Umbreon a treat later," Dean said as Espeon finished powering up.

" Alright kids game over, My Espeon just used Calm mind six times if you don't know what that means basically it means my Espeon's attacks are four times more powerful than before."

" Zero multiplied by four is still zero." May joked causing a good chunk of the audience to laugh.

" What the hell Sam," Dean said as he saw that his brother was laughing too.

" It was a good comeback."

Dean scoffed. " Whatever, Espeon use psybeam on that Blaziken."

With a loud screech, Espeon shot a psybeam that was four times larger than the one from before. The attack moved so fast that Blaziken didn't even have time to move before being blasted away hitting the wall behind Ash and May so hard it cracked.

" Blaziken!" May shouted in worry.

" Infernape!"

**" Blaziken is unable to battle!"**

Dean, however, wasn't slowing down. " Time to take the monkey down. Espeon!"

"Dig!"

Already knowing what to do Espeon shot a psybeam at Infernape but the fire monkey was quicker and managed to narrowly avoid the psychic type attack that surely would've knocked him out had it hit him.

' It's quick, but it can't hide underground forever.' Dean thought to himself.

" 1...2...3...4...5" Ash started counting.

' What is he-'

**" And time is up**! **Five minutes have passed the winner will be decided by which team has the most points."**

**Ash and May's points-** **70%**

**Sam and Dean points-points- 25%**

**End of chapter**.

**Alright so what did you guys think? Too much Advanceshipping?****Anyway, next chapter will be the rest of the contest.**

Alright, guys my home (Puerto Rico) just got fucked by an Earthquake. there is no electricity anywhere, which means I'm going to have to put both my stories on hiatus until things get back to normal.( Which is why I'm hereasing this chapter early.)


	15. chapter 14

**Announcement: I think I'm going to change up my update schedule for both my stories. The way I'm going to run things now is by updating one story every Friday and then the next Friday I'll update the other, the reason I'm doing this is because I feel as if I try to update two stories at the same time, the quality will drop which is bad considering how low quality these stories already are.****Beginning of Chapter.**

Ash was in the bathroom when he got a call on his Pokedex.

"Its Mom, I wonder what she wants?" Ash said out loud causing Pikachu to shrug his shoulders.

"Hey, Mom," Ash said as he answered the call.

"ASH KETCHUM WHAT HAVE YOU NOT BEEN TELLING ME!!!" Delia shouted almost causing Ash to drop his pokedex.

" Mom, what's wrong?" Ash asked completely confused.

"Well, I just got done cleaning the house so I decided to watch T.V. I remembered that you and May were traveling together so I decided to watch the Contest in Hoenn. So here I was expecting to see a dazzling spectacle. What I wasn't expecting was to see my son kissing with a girl on live television!"

"Oh... Well, I guess you saw that." Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Start talking."

" Well, May and I have been dating for a while," Ash admitted.

"You didn't tell me because?"

" We didn't think that it was the right time."

" Wait a minute, are you two having sex!? Is that why you two insisted on traveling alone!?" She accused causing Ash to hang up on her with a blush on his face. Pikachu was laughing his ass off at Ash's misfortune.

"Shut up Pikachu!"

"Pikachu." The electric type said in a mocking tone coupled with inappropriate hand gestures.

"You ass," Ash muttered under his breath.

**(10 minutes later.)**

Ash ended up calling his mother and calmly explained everything to her and managed to convince her that he and May were not doing anything inappropriate.

Soon after that embarrassing scenario, he went back to May and together they watched as Harley and Drew barely managed to beat their opponents who had the type advantage against them and their grass types winning thanks to their experience and skill.

After a five minute break, the final battle began. Ash and May took their places on the stage across from them were Drew and Harley.

" Infernape I choose you!"

" Blaziken take the stage!"

The two fire starters materialized unto the field.

Drew and Harley threw out their Pokemon as well. Drew summoned his signature Roserade and Harley went with his Cacturne.

**"Battle begin!"**

" Cacturne use leech seed!"

" Blaziken counter it with flamethrower!"

Cacturne created two seeds and tossed them towards the fire types, as they soared through the air Blaziken burnt them both to a crisp with her flamethrower.

Harley growled as his points dropped.

" Think before you act idiot!" Drew hissed. " They are using fire types our grass type moves aren't going to work here."

" Fire spin on Cacturne !" May shouted.

Blaziken took a deep breath and fired a stream of spinning flames towards the grass type. The fire reached Cacturne and trapped him in a whirlwind of flames, Cacturne fell to his knees as the flames simultaneously hurt and trapped him.

"Hah! Drew help my Cacturne!"

" Give me a second here!" Drew snapped, while Harley and May were fighting Ash and Drew were also giving commands to their Pokemon. So far Roserade was on the defensive Infernape's speed and type advantage was overwhelming the bouquet Pokemon only allowing him to dodge.

So far both teams were equal in terms of points, Drew had a plan to change that.

" Rain dance."

Roserade's eyes glowed blue as black clouds formed above the stage letting loose thousands of raindrops.

The heavy rain weakened the tornado of fire that was immobilizing Cacturne allowing the grass type to blow away the flames.

" Weather ball."

Roserade pointed one of its arms at Infernape and fired a ball of blue energy.

" Punch it back Infernape."

Coating his fist with white energy Infernape punched the Weather ball with enough force to send it back towards Roserade.

"Use extrasensory, Stop the Weather ball."

With glowing eyes, Roserade used extrasensory to stop the attack midair.

" Now throw it back at him."

Roserade hurled the Weather ball back at Infernape, Ash ordered his fire type to use flamethrower but with the rain weakening fire type attacks the Weather ball easily overpowered the flamethrower and slammed into Infernape.

Currently Drew and Harley were in the lead by a few points thanks to Drew's plan of attack.

" May we gotta get rid of this rain!"

"How!?"

" Follow my lead, Infernape use Dig." Catching on to what his trainer's plan was Infernape quickly dug himself underground.

" Blaziken follow him." Without hesitation, Blaziken jumped into the hole with Infernape.

" Flare Blitz full power!"

" Use Flare Blitz Blaziken."

The ground beneath Roserade and Cacturne became hot until a fire erupted from the ground like an active volcano. The flames consumed Roserade and Cacturne while they rose high enough to reach the rain clouds above the stage dispersing them.

As Blaziken and Infernape got back from the underground Ash and May noticed that Drew and Harley lost a lot of points.

The stage was covered in smoke it took a full minute for all of it to clear but when it did both Cacturne and Roserade were found to be unconscious.

**" Roserade and Cacturne are unable to battle the ****winners are Ash Ketchum and May Maple."**

" We did it!" May shouted.

" Yeah!"

Ash and May waved to the crowd as they received their ribbons for winning the contest. The two looked at each other before giving each other a high-five.

**(Timeskip.)**

Our heroes returned to the Pokemon Center after their victory at the Contest.

"This was one heck of a day," Ash said as he laid down on the bed.

" You can say that again. I finally best Drew's Roserade though." May said with a smile.

This caught Ash's attention. " What do you mean?"

" After I beat Drew in the Johto Grand festival he got really frustrated, he took his Roserade and trained with him for two weeks, then he challenged me to a battle and won. I ended up asking him for a rematch twice and lost."

" How did he win?"

" He ended up teaching his Roserade Sunny Day, Rain Dance, and Weather ball," May explained absentmindedly as she rummaged through drawers in the room looking for the T.V. Remote.

" When I fought him with Blaziken I lost thanks to Rain Dance and Weather Ball, When I tried to beat him with Glaceon he used Sunny Day, Toxic, and Synthesis to completely beat Glaceon since whenever I tried to change the weather he would always change it back to Sunny day. The last time we battled I used Venusaur but he won with Sunny Day and Weather Ball.

" You know I never would have thought about messing with the rain clouds like that, " May said as she finally found the T.V. remote. " You know, I think Drew ended up becoming dependant on having the weather on his side."

May jumped into the bed taking a spot right next to Ash and turned on the T.V.

The two watched an advertisement for a tournament that was taking place in Lavaridge town. The tournament had two conditions for participating. The first condition was that you could only use fire types, the second condition was that you could only register one Pokemon for the entire tournament.

" I want to enter that tournament!" Ash said with a big smile.

" You want to enter with Infernape?" May asked but was surprised when Ash said no.

" Nope, The Professor told me that Charizard was back at the lab now and I want to see how strong he's gotten since I last saw him. I think this is the perfect way to test him."

" Well, in that case, I might as well enter the tournament too," May said.

" Really? I thought you preferred Contest."

" I do but one of my Pokemon is a total battle junkie, She would love to fight in a tournament like this especially since you and you're Charizard are entering."

" So what type of Pokemon is she?"

" A fire type," May said jokingly.

" You like being coy. Don't you?"

" Oh! Look at you using words like "coy" I didn't know you picked up a dictionary." May teased causing Ash to roll his eyes.

" Very funny May."

**End Chapter.**

**Sorry if this Chapter seems rushed (Which it is).**

c14Advance shipper

I'm enjoying the advance shipping moments between ash and may keep adding as many as you want I enjoy The special moments they have together also I had a thought how about having ash may and Pikachu reunite with manaphy because he also plays a big role in advance between ash and may since he sees ash and may as his mother and father while Pikachu is his older brother it's like may and ash are married and have their own child as a part of their family, in this case, it's manaphy plus having manaphy with them can help bring ash and may grow even closer as a couple and help them practice to be parents when they feel ready to start having children of their own when they want to take that step someday together they make a perfect family

Me: I'll keep that in mind.

Winter Arctica: I hope it wasn't too powerful and there were no casualties. Hope you and your family stay safe, good luck on recovering power.

Me: Don't worry I and my family were outside of the island when it happened. As for the power coming back well, you're getting this chapter aren't you


	16. Chapter 15

Ash and May were traveling to Lavaridge Town. They were currently setting up their camp and getting ready to sleep so that the next day they could reach their destination.

It was the middle of the night when they heard a cry of pain.

"Glaceon!!"

The sleeping couple woke up in distress as they heard Glaceon's screams of pain.

" What was that!?" Ash exclaimed.

"Glaceon!!!"

"Oh no!" May shouted as she got out of her sleeping bag to try and find her Pokemon.

The couple looked around frantically until they noticed Glaceon on the ground surrounded by all their Pokemon Pikachu being the most prominent of all, next to Glaceon was an egg, an Eevee egg to be precise.

Ash and May stood there shocked at the sight in front of them not really sure of what to make of the situation in front of them.

"Wow." Was the only thing May could say in her state of shock.

" Congratulations buddy, " Ash said to Pikachu.

May quickly pulled out Dratini's old incubator and put the Eevee egg inside the incubator to keep it warm. After that, the Couple quickly rushed to Lavaridge Town so that they could get to Nurse Joy to ensure that both Glaceon and the egg were healthy.

After leaving both Glaceon and the egg in Nurse Joy's care, Both teenagers fell asleep the instant they lied down on the bed in their rented room.

They slept for about six hours before they both woke up and got ready to tackle the day.

The first thing they did was pick up both Glaceon and the egg from Nurse Joy who had assured them that they were both healthy.

"Hey, May I'm going to ask Professor Oak to send me Charizard."

"Right! I should go ask Grandma to send my Pokemon to me too."

"Your Grandma?" Ash asked wondering why May left her fire type with her Grandma when she usually left her Pokemon with her Parents.

" Oh, I left Ash with my Grandma so she could train with my Grandmother's pokemon. She used to be a Dragon Master before she settled down so I left Ash with her, so she could learn from her Dragons."

"Ash? You named her after me!?"

" Of course not, you'll understand why I named her that when you see her." With that May and Ash, both departed to get their Fire types.

The two agreed to meet in the Courtyard that all Pokemon Centers had after they both got their Pokemon.

**"Hello Ash, What do you need?" **Professor Oak asked.

" There's this tournament that's going to take place next week, and I want to enter Charizard in it."

**" Alright then, just let me get him for you."**

As the old man left to get the Fire-type Ash released Bagon from his Pokeball.

" Bagon?"

" Bagon I'm going to send you to Professor Oak he's a good guy and he'll take care of you."

"Bagon." The Dragon type said sounding so sad it made Ash feel bad.

" Don't be like that, there's plenty of Pokemon in the lab that I know you can make friends with and there's this Pokemon named Gabite I know he can help you get really strong if you ask him to train you." Bagon seemed to perk up at those words and gave Ash a nod.

Soon after that Ash sent Bagon to Professor Oaks lab while Ash received Charizard.

Ash walked to the Courtyard with Charizard's Pokeball in hand. The second he reached the Courtyard Ash released his old friend and with a roar, Charizard materialized in front of Ash.

" Hey, Charizard it's been so long since I... Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Ash asked as he noticed that the Kanto starter was wearing glasses that looked a lot like the ones his Wartortle had.

The smug smirk Charizard gave him was enough for Ash to drop the subject and move on. " Anyway, There's this tournament coming up and I thought it would be a great way to see how much you've improved while you were in the Charizific Valley. What do you say?"

Charizard roared in approval and let loose a Flamethrower into the air to show his approval causing Ash to chuckle.

" Alright then let's wait for May. She's competing in the tournament two and she wants you to spar with her Pokemon." Ash said much to Charizard's increasing excitement.

A minute later May arrived pokeball in hand and ready for battle.

"Sorry I took so long, my Grandma wanted to catch up with me."

" No problem, Now can we battle?" Ash asked with Charizard behind him who was battle-ready and eager to square up against his opponent.

May smiled at her boyfriend before tossing her pokeball into the air, the ball snapped open and released a Charizard causing Ash to gawk at the pseudodragon in surprise and causing Ash's Charizard to blush.

This Charizard was different from most Charizards she had ash-grey skin and the fire at the tip of her tail was a haunting bright blue.

" You caught a Charizard!?"

" Back in Johto, I found her as a Charmeleon who was being hunted by Pokemon hunters, I helped her escape and she ended up joining me out of gratitude," May explained as both Charizards got ready for battle.

" Heads or tails?" Ash asked as he pulled out a coin.

"Heads."

Ash flipped the coin and it landed on heads meaning May would have the first move.

" Alright, Ash use Dragon dance." The shiny Charizard took to the sky covered in a red and black aura gracefully dancing in the air.

" Now Thunder punch."

Ash spread her wings and soared straight towards Charizard her claw producing electricity as she got closer and closer to her opponent. Charizard countered this by flying straight into the air knowing that his opponent would follow him it was there where he made clear who the superior flyer was by expertly dodging her Thunder punch numerous times.

" Push her back with flamethrower!"

Charizard nailed his foe with a close-range flamethrower attack successfully pushing her back and creating distance between them.

" Knock him out of the sky with Fire blast!"

" Block it with Flamethrower!"

Both Charizards took a deep breath as they both breathed fire on one another, orange flames fought for dominance over the blue flames and won as the Flamethrower successfully overpowered the Fire blast.

" Dragon dance!" May ordered.

Ash tried to complete the dance but couldn't as Charizard shot her down with a Dragon pulse followed by a mighty Focus blast.

" Ash!" May shouted as she watched her Charizard crash right into the floor.

" Let's finish this one with a Seismic toss."

Charizard dived down ready to finish off his opponent but he wasn't expecting Ash to slam into him using Dragon rush the punishment didn't end there as the Shiny Charizard began assaulting her foe with Dragon claw.

"Alright now use Thunder punch," Ash smirked viciously as she punched Charizard in the gut with enough force to send him crashing to the ground right in front of Ash.

"Charizard can you still fight!?" Ash asked in worry, Charizard merely ignored Ash and roared in anger at his attacker.

" Finish it with Flare blitz!" May shouted to her Charizard.

The shiny Charizard surrounded herself with white flames and dove straight down to tackle her foe.

" It's all or nothing Charizard use Blast burn!"

Charizard did as he was commanded to and slammed his claw into the ground causing it to shake violently soon after fire began to rise from the ground like an active volcano. The flames rose so high that they consumed Ash who got blown off course thanks to the strength of the strongest fire type move.

Ash and May coughed due to all the smoke Charizard had created with his Blast burn and it took a full minute for all of it too clear but when it did May's Charizard was revealed to be unable to battle.

"You did it, Charizard." Ash praised, the fire type Pokemon would have roared to celebrate his victory but he was panting heavily and very physically tired from using his most powerful attack.

May returned her Charizard and said. " I think you may have overdone it, Ash."

" What do you me-" It was then that Ash noticed that Charizard's attack had burnt almost the entire battlefield black, the ground all around him was also visibly split from the miniature earthquake caused by the attack.

"Woah." Ash said amazed by the raw power that Charizard had gained over at the Charizific Valley.

Charizard let out a puff of smoke from his mouth as if to say. "Damn straight."

" Take a break Charizard." Ash pulled out Charizards Pokeball and returned his old friend. Ash approached May and said, " I hope your Charizard is alright after taking an attack like that."

" Don't worry about it, Ash is really strong She fights regularly with my Grandmas Dragonite and Salamence."

" Well let's get these two over to Nurse Joy," Ash suggested.

" Good idea."

**End of Chapter.**


End file.
